Blazblue Competition!
by Allets
Summary: Ragna reluctantly joins a competition for the title 'WHO'S THE MOST MANLIEST OF MEN AND MOST FINEST LADY' hosted by the fabulous Amane Nishiki.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello everyone! This is my very first story but I hope you all will enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Blazblue.**

* * *

"Man why the hell is it so crowded?" Ragna the Bloodedge grumbled to himself as he tried to push his way through the crowd though he was half thankful since he won't be easily spotted by random blood thirsty vigilantes.

Ragna finally found his way out of the crowd or perhaps in front of the crowd. There was a huge black platform in front of him with bright red curtains on each side with a large sign in the middle of it with a cheesy font written on it that says "WHO'S THE MANLIEST OF MEN and THE MOST FINEST LADY?" Ragna arched his eyebrow while reading the sign and was a bit intrigued. He then saw a flat chested man with purple hair, wearing heavy make-up and a pink robe with a scarf walking on the stage with a microphone. There were others behind the strange looking man, some macho guy with red hair, twin girls, a normal looking guy with white hair and a midget version of the fab man.

"WELCOME! WELCOME! Everybody! My name is Amane Nishiki! Your faithful, wonderful, good-looking and fabulous host! (You mean self-proclaim faithful, wonderful, good-looking, fab- Actually I'll accept the fabulous. Ragna thought to himself) "Me and my troop has traveled around the world performing our dance and now today we are here to see who's the manliest of men and the most finest lady of Kagutsuchi!" Amane continued. The crowd cheered loudly which made Ragna jumped a bit. Amane shoot his fist in the air. "ALRIGHT! Applications close in half an hour and even those who don't reside in Kagutsuchi may enter! GOOD LUCK EVERYONE AND BE PREPARED! See you all in half an hour!" The crowd roared with excitement and continued to cheer as Amane and his troop waved to the crowd and left the stage.

Ragna then shrugged and started to walk in another direction away from the excitement. "What's this? Running away? And here I thought you were going to participate, Ragna the Bloodedge." As stupid as Ragna is he of course turned around. "Huuuh? Excuse me? I'm not running away from anything." He scoffed. Ragna then realised it was that Amane fab guy, he was smirking with his arms crossed. "Then why aren't you joining the competition?" Amane responded. "Because it's stupid." Ragna gave a dumb reply. Amane then pulled out a fan and started fanning himself. "Oh I see! Only **_little boys _**would say such a thing but that's fine I guess I wouldn't want you to hurt yourself over a competition with big strong men!" Amane smirked again, turned around and started to walk away while continuing to fan himself. Again as predictable as Ragna is he gave in into the taunt. "Piss off! I'll make you eat those words, asshole. Where do I apply?!" Amane turned back to Ragna and grinned with glee. "Just follow me."

Amane led Ragna to the contestant room. It was filled with all sorts of people Ragna thought as he scanned the room. "Anyways I'll fill out the details for you, competition starts in ten minutes so just mingle, make pacts, enemies or whatever." Amane patted Ragna before he left. "Whatever." Ragna waved off the fab man. He had a feeling he'll regret this.

"Ohohoho well ain't it the little puppy joining a big man's competition?" "_YEP_." Ragna thought, sometimes he hates being right. The one who made the remark was the one and only- "Terumi!" Ragna growled. Ragna wanted to beat the shit out of the snake and leave. Though he thought again, it would be pretty hilarious beating him in a competition that he'd be manlier than Terumi. OH the look of his face would be priceless! So Ragna composed himself and found a new determination to the win the competition. Hazama was a bit surprised that Ragna managed to keep his cool, just a bit. "Did someone finally put a leash on you or something? HAHA! Well I'm going to make a pact with someone useful. Ta TA!" Ragna just flipped the bird at Hazama which made the snake laugh even more.

"What's this? The Grim reaper is joining the competition too? I cannot wait! I'll be sure to make sure I'll consume you first heheheh!" Ragna turned to see the mad dog Azrael grinning excitedly at him. Beside him were the three best friends Noel, Tsubaki and Makoto.

"Hey Ragna! Didn't think I'd see you here being a wanted criminal and all" Makoto joked and she smiled. Ragna grinned back at Makoto. "Well if it's to humiliate that snake bastard I'd join it twice if I could!" Tsubaki sighed at the two "I suppose I'll turn a blind eye this time Ragna the Bloodedge but the next time I see you things will be different." Suddenly you could hear Hazama laughing his ass off in the background. Ragna, Noel, Makoto and even Azrael stared at Tsubaki who just looked blank. _"I guess she doesn't realise she made a pun about herself…"_ Ragna thought. Ragna then coughed since he started to feel awkward. " Er- um yeah thanks for that Tsubaki. ANYWAYS! So you're all competing against each other for the title hey?" Noel clenched her fist together and held it close to her chest. "Y-yes! I really want that title to prove that I'm a lady! Not a little girl or …boy! So I'm not going to hold back Tsubaki! Makoto!" Ragna saw the fiery determination in Noel's eyes. "_She really wants this." _Ragna thought. Makoto grinned and Tsubaki smiled back. "That's right Noelle! I'm not going to hold back either!" Makoto jeered. "Yeah, I won't too!" Tsubaki also replied.

"Well I'm glad to see that even the female competitors are hyped up for this, anyways I'll be off to make a pact with the doctor lady over there. I hope you live up to the rumours I hear about you Grim reaper, do not let me down!" Azrael spoke before he left off to Litchi.

Ragna started to wonder. "Why is everyone making pacts?" he asked the three girls. "Didn't you pay attention when you were signing up Ragna? They said it will be a tag-team thing with the opposite sex." Makoto answered.

"What?!- Oh right, that fab guy signed up for me. That explains everything." Ragna spoke to no one in particular. "Damn! Looks like I need to look for someone then right?" Ragna spoke aloud. "_Maybe that doctor lady…"_ he thought.

"Well that's why we're here Ragna! Noel will make a pact with you! Tsubaki and I already made a pact with Carl and Jin. Noel didn't really want to go with Kagura then we saw you! Makoto explained cheerfully with her hands on her hips. Noel bowed frantically, "P-please make a pact with me! I will try my best!" Ragna sighed. "_Well Azrael already went and shotgun-ed the doctor lady. Noel ain't too bad herself anyways." _Ragna smiled and patted Noel's head. "Yeah sure why not?" Noel sighed in relief that she finally made a pact with someone and was especially glad that it was someone she knew. Triple points it was Ragna as well. Score! Noel thought while blushing slightly.

"MISS LITCHI DOES NOT DESERVE TO BE MADE IN A PACT WITH YOU LOWLY FIENDS! ESPECIALLY A PERVERTED FLIRT LIKE YOU KAGURA!" Ragna knows that scruffy loud voice anywhere unfortunately. It belonged to Bang Shishigami.

"Excuse me? I'm not a perverted flirt!" Kagura yelled back though not as loud as the feisty Ikagura ninja. Then EVERYONE in the room except for Litchi stared at Kagura with the facial expressions 'really?' on their faces.

"Okay maybe just a flirt. But, it's all just pure truthful words I can't help it that I'm charming." Kagura 'admitted'.

Everyone continued to stare at Kagura.

"OH SCREW YOU GUYS!" Kagura shouted.

"You don't need those _wild boys,_ Miss Litchi pick a normal gentlemen like me." Hazama tipped off his hat and bowed.

"Oh my…I don't see why no-"Litchi spoke before she was cut off.

"HE'S FAR FROM NORMAL MISS LITCHI DON'T DO IT" Makoto yelled.

"HE KILLED MY MOTHER!" Kokonoe yelled.

"HE MADE ME TRY TO KILL MY FRIENDS!" Tsubaki also yelled.

"HE MADE ME WEAR A VERY REVEALING OUTFIT!" Noel screamed.

"HE CHOPPED OFF MY ARM. MADE MY BROTHER GO CRAZY. KILLED THE SISTER. KIDNAPPED MY SISTER. BASICALLY RUINED MY LIFE!" Ragna yelled.

"HE TRIED TO KILL ME AND TURNED MY BEST FRIEND INTO HIS SLAVE!" Trinity yelled, appearing randomly.

"HE ATE MY CAKE" Luna yelled as Trinity returned to her slumber.

"HE KILLED THE ONLY GIRL THAT CAN PUT UP WITH MY SHIT FROM AN ALTERNATIVE TIME LINE" Hakumen surprisingly yelled.

Hazama unfazed and shrugged. "Let's see here…true, incorrect! I just threw her into the boundary, your emotions contributed to it so it's half true, you know you liked it Noel but true, HAHA! I'd do it again Raggy! , true, true but really? And true!"

"Oh…my!" Litchi gasped. She looked at Hazama in slight horror and bewilderment.

"Buuuuut, I still think you should make a pact with me, I'm still better than those brutes you know." Hazama grinned while holding out a hand towards Litchi.

"EVERYONE PLEASE MAKE YOUR WAY TO THE FRONT PLEASE!" Amane coincidentally appeared, holding a large megaphone.

Everyone gathered to the front where Amane was. He was standing on a slightly higher platform with his troop behind him again. "I'd like to firstly congratulate you all for passing the elimination round!"

"What? There was an elimination round? When did that happen?" Ragna questioned. He then started to realise that there wasn't really much people around for a competition like this.

"Because you lack in punctuality, Ragna, you did not witness Azrael eliminating the other sixty- eight participants in this very room, only twenty participants may pass through into the actual competition." Rachel answered starting right behind him.

"HOLY SH- you're in this competition too Rabbit?" Ragna turned and took a step back from Rachel. She was as always holding Nago as an umbrella and Gii beside her flying around.

"I thought it would be entertaining, am I not allowed to participate into a competition?" Rachel questioned though she wasn't really expecting an answer from a neanderthal like Ragna.

"Oh er no, I was just a little surprised, okay? Jeez." Ragna argued.

"Please be silent everyone!" Amane snapped. Though he said 'everyone' he was particularly looking at Ragna who turned his head away. "Tch." Ragna mumbled.

"Now, the first part of the competition will be a RACE! I will explain the details of the race later on. This will test your grace, your agility, and your team work!" Amane announced.

"_A race? Oh crap. I hope Noel isn't slow…"_ Ragna thought as he looked at Noel. Noel was sweating like a waterfall. "_…Dammit!_" Ragna internally cried inside.

"Now since there are more boys than girls I have decided to choose your partners for the REST of the competition." Amane grinned mischievously. "_OH crap…was that a glint in his eyes_?" Ragna panicked.

"I will now be announcing the partners! Please step forward and stand near the right side once your names have been call." Amane spoke as he pointed to the right side.

Everyone looked around each other and started to look worried. Azrael and Bullet were the only ones who didn't really care much who they were partnered with as long as they didn't let them down.

Amane coughed and finally started announcing the names. "Tager and Bullet!" Tager looked at Kokonoe who just nodded and waved him off as if Kokonoe's approval was more important than Amane's decisions. Which it was. Bullet looked at Tager as they were walking towards the right side. _"Tager huh? Well if he's Kokonoe's assistant then he should be reliable." _Bullet thought and he seemed familiar… "I won't let you down Tager!" Bullet declared.

Tager glanced down a Bullet and nodded. "I will try my best."

"Next is Jin and Noel!" Amane spoke.

Noel and Jin's eyes shot open. Out of all the people in this room… they were paired with each other. "_Well fuck me._" Noel thought as she slowly walked to the right side as if she was getting executed. "Hmph." Jin composed himself however that was what he thought he was doing. Everyone in the room can literally see the burning hatred aura emitting around him as he was walking to the right side.

Noel stood next to Jin and shyly looked at him. "L-l-let's work hard Jin…!" Noel may have a hard time talking to Jin but she won't let this ordeal ruin her chances of becoming the finest lady. Jin turned glanced at Noel and resume back. "Hmph. Just don't let me down, trash." Jin scolded. "Y-yes sir…" Noel meekly replied back. She felt like crying.

Ragna sighed at the two. "_When are they ever going to get along?"_

Tsubaki felt a little envious of Noel being with Jin. But it's just a competition, right?

Her worries were washed over when Amane announced the next partners.

"Hakumen and Tsubaki!" "OHHHHH MY GOD I GET TO BE WITH A SIX HERO! AND IT'S HAKUMEN TOO OH MY GOD THIS IS THE BEST DAY EVER PRAISE THE IMPERATOR!" Everyone and Hakumen looked at Tsubaki. "Oh my… Did I say that too loudly?" She giggled and sighed lovingly as she went up and walked towards the right side to Hakumen. She then bowed at Hakumen. "I WON'T LET YOU DOWN HAKUMEN SIR." Hakumen being nonchalant nodded back.

"_SCORE_." Hakumen thought.

"Oh my, isn't this interesting?" Amane chuckled. "Anyways next are Kokonoe and Jubei!"

"!" was everyone's reaction. "_SINCE WHEN WAS JUBEI HERE?" _Ragna thought.

Everyone watched the father and daughter team walked to the right side. Both of them nodded at each other and stood together.

"Well that was… different." Ragna muttered to himself. He then saw Platinum or specifically Luna crying. "NOO JUBEI!" she cried hysterically.

Amane expected the family to have some sort of crazy reaction but it seems he underestimated the father and daughter. "_Ohoho this is going to be fun_!" he thought. "Azrael and Platinum!" he announced next.

"W-WHAT! LUNA GETS PAIRED WITH THIS MUSCLE HEAD! HE'S GOING TO EAT LUNA!" Luna cried while sniffing up the snot she produced form earlier.

"Luna! Don't say it too loud or he'll really eat us!" Sena whispered loudly.

"Heh I don't fed on those who are weaker than me so there is nothing to fear children." Azrael spoke, he was already at the right side of the room.

"P-p-promise you won't….you won't eat Luna?" Luna tried to make out, still sobbing.

Azrael sighed and rubbed his temples. _"This is starting to turn into a nuisance than a feeding ground_." He thought. "No I won't kid, now stop crying already." Luna then tried to compose herself and stood next to Azrael.

Amane dropped a sweat. "I'll start wrapping it up now! The next two partners are Makoto and Carl and Kagura and Ada!"

Makoto instantly launched herself at Carl. "AHHH!" Carl screamed. "WOO YES! THIS IS SO AWESOME CARL! WE'LL WIN FOR SURE!" Carl was beginning to suffocate. "Y-yes Miss Makoto..! I can't breathe!" Makoto saw Carl turning blue and let go. "Oops! Sorry Carl."

"Ada huh! Nice to meet you!" Kagura was internally crying that he got a metal puppet girl as his partner. "_Eh close enough" _He quickly resolved his internal drama. Kagura took out his arm to shake Ada's hand or GAINT MENTAL CLAWS! Ada's claws almost sliced Kagura's fingers off. "WHOA! That was close! Er let's just go stand over there." Kagura gestured Ada to head over there.

"…" said Ada.

Ragna looked around to see who was left. There was that doctor lady, rabbit, ninja dude, Arakune..?! And the snake bastard.

_"Oh shit…there's a 50/50 chance that I'll get Bunny leech or the doctor lady…"_ Ragna thought as he was rubbing him chin.

_"Heheheh… Miss Litchi is mine!"_ Hazama thought and gave a lowly chuckle.

As ignorant as Ragna is, he forgotten that Amane had stated that there were more males than females. Hazama as well as he was too dead set on having Litchi as his partner.

"Ragna and… Hazama!" Amane finally announced.

"WHAT?!" Ragna and Hazama both yelled in unison. Then they both looked at each with the same facial expressions and turned back to Amane.

"WE'RE BOTH GUYS?" Ragna yelled at Amane.

"Yeah and I can't work with this brute!" Hazama complained.

Amane shook his head. "Like I mentioned before there were more males than females so obviously there would be one extra pair males. Now suck it up! And youse has to decide later on who will be the female. Also, do not worry as you two will be still competing for the title but for now its team work. Okay? Moving on!" Amane quickly informs and 'resolves' the small problem the two had and moved on.

The two glared at each other as they walked to the right side. Ragna could hear sniggers and chuckles from the others.

"You can be my bitch Rags." Hazama smirked as he stood next to Ragna.

"No way! I'm way manlier than you. You're my bitch."

"If you're better than me in anything it'd be barking!"

"Shut your mouth! I'm taller than you bastard that makes_ you_ my bitch."

"What…? Seriously?! I'm 183cm." Hazama spoke in disbelief. Ragna wasn't actually one hundred percent sure whether if he was taller than Terumi but after hearing his height he smirked.

"HEH! Looks like you're my bitch Terumi, 185cm."Ragna grinned in triumph.

"Are you two couples done with your love quarrels? I would like to start the competition already." Rachel snapped.

"Why you shitty vam-"

"What did you say rab-"

Before the two could finish their sentences Amane announced the next partners. "NEXT! IS RACHEL AND BANG!

"NOOOOOOO! I HAVE BEEN SEPARATED WITH MISS LITCHI! HOW CAN THIS BE?!" Bang cried.

"W-what?! I'm with this…scruffy foul smelling man?" Rachel was shocked. She couldn't believe this.

Amane ignored the complaints and continued on. "Now then this leaves Litchi and Arakune! Now please move to the right side."

Ragna sniggered at Rachel's priceless stunned face as she moved to the right side. Hazama on the other hand was laughing his ass off.

"No matter! I will work just as hard as I would have for my dear Miss Litchi! VAMPIRE GIRL LET'S DO OUR BEST!" Bang declared with his arms placed on each of his sides.

Rachel was so annoyed that she stayed silent whereas Litchi was extremely delighted. She didn't know Roy was participating in the competition. I mean who did?

Litchi was already at the side lines. While Arakune was heading there he looked at male participants, particularly at Bang. "Heheh-..HEHEHh- ta-e…tha…su…kers!" Arakune then flipped the bird and stood next to Litchi.

All the male participants rolled their eyes while Bang was burning with envy.

Amane wiped a sweat of his forehead. "Alright! Now since everyone finally has a partner, can everyone please go through the black door besides Tager."Amane instructed. Everyone then went through the black door and headed outside.

Ragna observed his surroundings like everyone else. They were all inside a large coliseum with almost every seat taken all full of eagerly waiting spectators. _"Since when there was something like this, THIS BIG in Kagutsuchi_?!" Ragna thought. Probably everyone else's thought as well.

Then a large flat screen TV appeared at the top of the coliseum. It was the fab guy on TV. Everyone then saw Amane at the top seats with his crew holding a microphone. "How the hell did he get there so quickly?" Ragna wondered.

"HELLO EVERYONE! IT IS FINALLY TIME TO START THE OFFICIAL TOURNAMENT OF WHO IS THE MANLIEST OF MEN AND FINEST LADY!" Amane yelled into the microphone while still waving at the crowd as they were cheering.

"Damn narcissist bastard." Ragna grumbled.

"OUR FIRST EVENT IS A RACE AROUND THE COLISEUM! OH BUT THIS ISN'T SOME ORDINARY RACE! The participants must have a chain tied on their wrist with their partners! The rules are that competitors must complete the race around the coliseum three times with their partner or they are disqualified! The last two pairs will have to face another challenge to stay in the competition!" Amane continued.

Everyone was led to the starting lines and was chained by the twin girls. "Remember everyone three laps around the coliseum and you must stay with your partner or you are disqualified!" The twin dressed in red reminded.

Everyone was mentally preparing themselves and got in a ready position.

"L-let's do our best Jin!" Noel managed to speak out.

"Hmph." Jin hmphed.

"ALRIGHT LUNA IS GOING TO BEING THE HOUSE DOWN!" Luna yelled, seems like she got over or forgotten about the Azrael thing.

"Don't make this boring everyone." Azrael grinned.

"I WON'T LET YOU DOWN HAKUMEN SIR" Tsubaki saluted Hakumen.

"HMPH." Hakumen hmphed like a boss.

Kokonoe and Jubei didn't say a word to each other however they both looked like they were in perfect sync.

"We got this Ada!" Kagura gave Ada a thumbs up.

"…" said Ada.

Bullet and Tager just nodded at each other.

"HO! LET'S DO THIS MISS RACHEL! WE WILL GIVE IT OUR BEST SHOT! AND WIN!" Bang was punching the air with his left arm since his right was chained with Rachel.

Rachel sighed. "Yes. Let's."

"We got this Carl!" Makoto was so pumped she can barely contain herself. After all physical activities were her forte.

"I'm sorry if I let you down Miss Makoto!" Carl nervously spoke. Physical activities were NOT his forte.

Litchi and Arakune were silent. However, Miss Litchi's facial expression was filled with determination. Arakune on the other hand was the usual mask face.

"Better not let me down Rags!" Hazama grinned. He was clearly excited.

"Shut up." Ragna frowned. Though internally he was screaming like a- little- girl- who- saw- her- favourite- singer- excited.

The twin in green lifted a race gun in the air. "On your mark…"

Everyone looked straight ahead.

"Get set…"

"…"

"Get…set…." The twin in green purposely dragged out.

"OH HURRY UP DAMMIT" Kokonoe snapped which surprised almost everyone and thus breaking their concentration.

"..GO!"

* * *

**A/N: The first trial of the competition actually starts in the next chapter. This chapter was more of setting the teams up and stuff. Thank-you for reading! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: WOO another chapter up!**

***Update* Wow I proofread this so many times before I posted it up and read it today and didn't realise how many mistakes I made :O anyways I (hopefully) fixed all the mistakes. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Blazblue**

* * *

The twin dressed in green lifted the race gun in the air and covered her ear with the other. BANG!

Everyone sprinted ahead except for Bang and Rachel, Bang tripped over his own leg and face planted on the ground and due to that Rachel also fell. Tager and Bullet weren't really advancing far from the two fallen partners as Tager's forward motion was…very slow.

"I apologize Bullet, but due to my 'cheap hax 720 grabs' as Hakumen would call it, high health and all, I cannot run." Tager apologized. Bullet saw how sincere and apologetic Tager was. "It's alright Tager! Don't give up! As long as we keep moving then we still have a chance to win, right?" Tager was touched by Bullet's encouragement. "…Yes. YES! You're correct! LET'S GO!" Tager yelled proudly. Even though their pace hasn't really improved, it was still at snail pace.

About ten meters in front of the snail team were Kagura and Ada. Kagura's right hand was chained to Ada's while his left was holding his enormous blunt sword. Amane dropped a sweat while watching the pair. _"Maybe if he dropped that damn metal slab he'll catch up with the rest_…" Amane then cleared his throat before speaking. "ALRIGHT let's see where everyone's at! In first place it's an itching tie between Litchi and Arakune and Kokonoe and Jubei! How intense!" the crowd cheered."Next in second place are Ragna and Hazama! But Noel and Jin and Azrael and Platinum are catching up with great progress! And everyone else behind is not giving up at all! KEEP IT UP EVERYBODY!"

Ragna couldn't believe it him and Hazama were actually doing pretty well. He thought Hazama was a lazy bastard who always uses his cheap snake chain thingy to get around and only takes a step forward like literally at least two times and rarely three whenever they fight.

Noel was panting for her life as she was running and so was Tsubaki even though the race just started. Both of them had the same thoughts. _"I KNEW I SHOULDN'T HAVE EATEN THOSE MEATBUNS."_

Azrael and Platinum were appearing and disappearing. "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!" Luna screamed."HAHAHA! Stay with me kid! This is how I run!" Azrael laughed.

Bang and Rachel got up. Both of their faces were a mess. Rachel was furious. "NOT TO WORRY MISS RACHEL AS THEY SAY SLOW AND STEADY WINS THE RACE!" Bang shouted as they both started to run.

Rachel just wanted to teleport to the finish line.

"LOOK MISS RACHEL WE HAVE CAUGHT UP TO MISS BULLET AND THE RED DEVIL!" Bang pointed.

Rachel was puffing already and made a mental note that she should start working out or never participate in these competitions again. But then again if she can at least come eighth place then she'll be safe.

Bang and Rachel eventually passed the snail team. Tager and Bullet knew they were in last place but that didn't faze them at all.

Majority of the teams have passed the half way mark of the first lap while the tied team fighting for the lead almost finished the first lap.

Carl was almost being dragged by Makoto. "I-I'm so sorry *WHEEZ* …Miss Makoto I'm not very…good at physical activities…!" Carl wheezed again as he struggled to stay close to Makoto. Makoto slowed her pace even _more _so she could run next to Carl. A beastkin like Makoto would easily be up with the others in front. Makoto looked down at Carl and grinned with a thumbs up. "No problem Carl! This is a team effort as long as we work together then we got this okay? I'd be your partner again anytime!"

Carl got teary and wiped his eyes. "Thank-you Miss Makoto!" He then looked ahead with determined eyes and started to run a bit faster. The gap between them and Tsubaki and Hakumen was getting smaller.

"WHAT BEAUTIFUL TEAM WORK WE ARE SEEING HERE!" Amane cheered as he wiped a small tear from his eye. He then looked ahead at the tied leading them just about to pass the first lap. Amane gave a mischievous grin and pressed a giant red button.

The tied leading teams just passed the first lap. As they did Jubei sensed something dangerous.

"Watch out Kokonoe!" Jubei yelled as he turned to Kokonoe.

"Wha-. " Kokonoe was interrupted. It was too late as the father and daughter team passed the first lap a giant wall, as if they stepped onto a rake, sprung out and face planted their faces and body. BAM! You could hear small rocks crumbling down and cracks on the wall.

Litchi and Arakune was shocked as their rival had just been flattened. Suddenly Arakune stepped on a platform that was a little higher than the rest. Litchi noticed it too. Both of them dropped a sweat.

"O…sh.t…" Arakune managed to get it.

SPRUNG! A giant spring beneath them plunged out and shot the pair into the air.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!" Litchi yelped as she flew into the air.

"AHHHHGHAAHHAHH!" Arakune cried.

As Ragna was running with Hazama he watched as the doctor lady and Arakune continued flying up into the sky."What the fuck?!" Ragna swore.

"Looks like that girly man wasn't lying at all! This is no ordinary race, how interesting!" Hazama grinned. Ragna and Hazama cautiously approached the white line. Both of them dropped a sweat as they passed Kokonoe and Jubei, they were both still imprinted in the wall.

"Ouch…! That looked like it hurt like hell HAHA! Hazama laughed.

"Yeah damn." Ragna glanced again at his master. "Something like that won't kill him anyways". Ragna continued running.

Ragna then noticed a large shadow appearing beneath them. "The hell?" Ragna then looked up and so did Hazama.

It wasn't a large object falling down on them, there were multiple. Alive. Furry. Cats.

Colour drained from Hazama's face then he started to sprint faster causing Ragna to almost trip over. "Oi what the?! They're just cats." Ragna arched an eyebrow.

"SHUT THE HELL UP AND KEEP RUNNING YOU IDIOT! I'M FREAKING ALLERGIC TO THESE DAMN FELINES!" Hazama panicked. Ragna noticed Hazama was already sweating like a waterfall. He wasn't sure if it was the allergies or he was scared as hell.

"MEOW!" A black cat landed on Ragna's face. Then another landed in front of him and on his shoulder then suddenly they were falling everywhere around them.

"IT'S RAINING CATS!" Ragna shouted as he shook the cats off him.

"GAHHHHHH RAGNA GET THEM OFF ME! GET THEM THE HELL OFF MEEEE!" Hazama screamed as he frantically tried to get the cats off him.

"Oh shit!" Ragna panicked as he tried to get the cats off Hazama. There were like six of them all over his body.

The pair had to stop running so they can get the cats off Hazama. "Dude hold still so I can get them!" Ragna shouted at Hazama. He then noticed Hazama was sweating even crazier than before. His eyes were teary and his nose was running like a damn tap. "AHHHHHHCHOO!" Hazama sneezed, causing all the cats to fall off except for one.

"GIDDY UP GREEN GUY MEOW!" Tao yelled in glee.

"What the hell Tao?!" Ragna yelled. He was more surprised on how he did not see Tao before. Tao was clinging onto Hazama's leg as if it was her scratching post or something. Hazama tried to shake Tao off his leg. "GAHH! Get of me you damn cat! A-achoo!" Hazama sneezed again.

"Nyaope! Purple guy told me to cling onto someone's leg as long as I could then he'll treat me to an ALL YOU CAN EAT RESTAURANT MEOW!" Tao yelled then had to wipe a drool of her mouth.

Ragna glanced behind him and saw the other teams rapidly catching up to them. "ARGH! Goddammit Tao! Terumi let's just go, they're catching up to us!" Ragna panicked. Hazama looked back and then looked at Tao. "OH DAMMIT! I'll take care of you later cat!" He then sneezed at Ragna's face. "Oh yuck!" Ragna complained as he wiped the snot off his face as they were starting to run again. However they were a lot slower now since Hazama had cat weight on him.

Meanwhile Noel and Jin and Azrael and Platinum finally caught up to the unfortunate pair.

"HAHA! You two are a mess! And Hazama you look like you're about to explode." Jin laughed.

"Jin… y-you shouldn't laugh at them!" Noel argued. _"HAHAHAHHAHAHAH SEE YOU LATER SUCKERS!"_ Noel thought as she hid her evil grin since they're in first place at the moment.

"SHUT UP AND KEEP RUNNING TRASH!" Jin yelled at Noel.

"EEK! I'm sorry!" Noel cried.

"Screw you guys!" Ragna shouted and Hazama just gave them the middle finger because he was too busy sniffing up the snot he was constantly producing. Tao was still clinging onto Hazama's leg, drooling and thinking about the food she will get soon.

Then Azrael and Platinum passed them.

Azrael just smirked at Ragna and Hazama while Platinum particularly Luna poked her tongue out.

Suddenly four large beehives were flying towards the two new leading teams. Jin was busy laughing his ass off at his brother while Noel was internally laughing her ass off though Noel noticed it seconds before it landed on her.

"EEEK WATCH OUT JIN!" Noel screamed as she spammed 4d.

Noel dodged the beehive however the other one landed right onto Jin's head.

Jin was muffling indescribable words as he was trying to get the beehive off his head. Noel was panicking and tried to get the beehive off Jin's head.

"I can't get it out! It's stuck!" Noel cried.

Azrael saw the oncoming beehives, he then grabbed Platinum and spammed 4. Both of them disappeared and the beehives passed right through them. "Eff yeah! MUSCLE GUY GOT SOME MOVES!" Luna cheered.

"Heh you got that right." Azrael grinned as he placed Platinum down and both of them started running again.

From a distant you could hear Hakumen calling hax.

Amane snickered at the misery of the competitors. He then stood up from his seat and got the microphone out. "Now things are starting to get interesting! Team Azrael and Platinum have successfully dodged the traps set out and now they're in the led!" Amane announced. The crowd was roaring, cheering and even laughing at the players.

"Seems like the rest of the teams are catching up as well. Keep it up everybody!" Amane cheered as he shot an arm in the air. The rest of the teams excluding Tager and Bullet who just reached half way of the first lap had finally begun their second lap.

Hakumen protected Tsubaki from flying arrows by spamming drive and continued. "Thank-you for protecting me Hakumen sir!" Tsubaki smiled as she thanked Hakumen.

"It is nothing." Hakumen replied. _"YES. Keep playing it smooth."_ Hakumen thought.

A large wrecking ball came flying towards Makoto and Carl with great speed. Makoto grinned and took a step back. "HA! That's it? PLANET CRUSHER!" Makoto landed her astral finish on the wrecking ball and thus shattering it into a million pieces. For unknown reasons confetti were falling and you could hear a boxing ring sound.

"That was amazing Miss Makoto!" Carl praised Makoto. Makoto grabbed and hugged Carl while still running. "AHH!" Carl screamed.

"THANKS CARL!" Makoto shouted.

Bang and Rachel were getting chased by an enraged cow. "MOO!" the cow mooed.

"FASTER MISS RACHEL OR THAT COW WILL HAVE OUR HEADS!" Bang cried, he was rubbing his sore butt due to the earlier surprise head butt.

"What do you think I'm doing?!" Rachel yelled.

Amane laughed at the pair who were running for their lives from the cow. It was actually helping them advance faster.

Kagura saw how everyone was ahead of them. "Damn these guys are pretty damn fast!" he scoffed. Ada rolled her non-existent eyes and smacked Kagura's sword out of his hands.

"Oi that's my sword Ada!" Kagura exclaimed as he tried to reach for his beloved sword.

"…" said Ada as she princess-ed lift Kagura and activated her rocket boosters beneath her dress.

"WHOOOOOOA!" Kagura shouted as Ada and he were advancing at top speed already catching up with Makoto and Carl.

Makoto and Carl watched as Ada and Kagura shot pass them. "Sis! You already activated your rocket boosters I implanted in you?!" Carl yelled.

Ada and Kagura then eventually passed Hakumen and Tsubaki.

"HAX!" Hakumen yelled as he pointed at the speedy duo or just Ada.

"YAHOO! Kagura shouted. "Girl you got some neat specs!" Kagura complemented as they kept moving forward. They even avoided the trap door trap since Ada was a bit above the ground.

Tager and Bullet watched as Kagura and Ada went from second last to fifth place and already catching up to the others.

Bullet then turned to Tager. "Don't worry Tager! We still have a chance at this! It's not over until it's over." Bullet grinned as she gave Tager thumbs again was touched by Bullet's untouched determination. "YES! YOU'RE RIGHT! IT'S NOT OVER UNTIL IT'S OVER!" Tager proudly yelled.

"Let's do this!" Bullet shouted.

Despite the positive attitude the snail team...was still going at a snail pace.

Everyone wasn't giving up at all and tried to overcome the second lap's obstacles.

Ragna ended up carrying Hazama on his back since he was half KOed from his allergies and Tao was on Hazama's shoulders. Basically Ragna was carrying two people.

"AHHHHH WHY ME!" Ragna cried. He had to jump over quick sand, avoid flying fiery arrows, and run away from Nu.

"Quick good guy she's catching up!" Tao pointed behind at the murakumo.

"RAGNAAAAAAAAA! WHERE ARE YOU GOING? I WANT TO TELL YOU THE NEW AWKWARD SUGGESTIVE PHRASES I THOUGHT FOR YOU!" Nu insisted.

"GO AWAY NU!" Ragna yelled.

Noel had to somehow guide Jin through the race since she couldn't get the beehive out of Jin's head. It wasn't really going well…Jin now has a bucket with his right leg in it and cactus spikes everywhere. Noel wasn't any better with the cactus spikes since they both fell into a trap door full of cactuses.

_"I'm so dead after this."_ Noel thought as she whimpered.

Azrael and Platinum were going smoothly passing through all the obstacles and traps. Azrael even head butted a wrecking ball which broke in half.

Tsubaki and Hakumen were steadily passing through the obstacles since Hakumen can't really run whiling mashing his drive. Hakumen demanded a buff.

Makoto and Carl were rapidly passing through the troublesome obstacles and were catching up with Hakumen and Tsubaki.

"I'm coming after you Tsubaki!" Makoto yelled and grinned.

Meanwhile Bang and Rachel were caught in a fish net.

"Blast it! Can this get anymore worse?!" Rachel sighed as she struggled to escape the net with Bang. They had finally gotten rid of that damn cow and fell for another trap.

"FEAR NOT MISS RACHEL! WE WILL GET OUT OF THIS NET SOON WITH THE POWER OF FRIENDSHIP!" Bang confidently said, as if on cue below them crocodiles appeared jumping up and down trying to bite them.

"OH god." Rachel face palmed.

Ada had ran out of fuel for her rocket boosters so Kagura and her had to go back to running, though this time they weren't so slow since Kagura didn't have his sword.

A tail or tails twitched. Then two bodies fell backwards onto the ground. "Ughhh that freaking hurt!" Kokonoe complained as she rubbed her face and everywhere else of her body.

"Tell me about it." Jubei was rubbing his forehead.

Then they both suddenly looked up. "OH SHIT! We're going to be overlapped! How long were we fucking out for?!" Kokonoe yelled as Jubei and her starting sprinting.

"Beats me! But at this rate we'll never make it!" Jubei shouted.

Kokonoe had a light bulb above her head and smirked as she brought out a remote from her pocket. "I got this!" Kokonoe clicked on the remote and a scooter appeared in front of them. The father and daughter pair then jumped on the scooter.

"Will this work?" Jubei questioned as he scanned the scooter. It looked like an ordinary scooter with a cat face on it at the front.

"No freaking shit!" Kokonoe then rode off. It was going at a tremendous speed.

As Tager and Bullet were proudly but slowly advancing towards the second lap a meteor like thing came falling down above them.

CRASH! The impact was so big that it created a crater on the ground. The impact caused Tager and Bullet to fly forward.

In the middle of the crater was Litchi and Arakune. Litchi got up feeling very dizzy. "Uhhh that was quite a fall…" Litchi groaned.

Litchi then gasped as she saw how ahead everyone was. "Oh my! Roy! We have to hurry or we'll lose!" Litchi pointed out.

"…op…chop" Arakune managed to say. Then they headed off.

"Ohoho! Looks like the father and daughter team and team Litchi and Arakune are back in the game!" Amane hailed.

Amane then watched everyone else advancing towards the final lap. He then slammed his hand on a giant red button. "OUR COMPETITORS HAVE FINALLY REACHED THE FINAL LAP! EVERYONE PLEASE CHEER FOR THEM!" Amane yelled into the microphone. The crowd then cheered and roared louder than before.

"WHY THE HELL IS THERE A CRATER HERE?!" Ragna shouted as he ran around it.

"Boobie lady and squishy landed here that's why! Meow!" Tao answered. She then randomly chomped Hazama's shoulder who flinched but was still half KO'ed .

Ragna then saw Jin and Noel who were awkwardly half running and tripping over each other. He then heard Jin shouting in his beehive but again it was indescribable. It was probably something along the lines of calling Noel trash.

"We're almost there Jin!" Noel tried to reassure the ex-major.

Ragna then jogged pass them and laughed at Jin. "Who's laughing now Jin? HAHA!" Jin and Noel were still running but Jin was throwing his arms in the air in rage.

As Ragna was advancing forward Noel saw Hazama turned his head and smirked at Noel. Tao did the same thing.

"What the heck?!" Noel yelled. Then Jin fell over his bucket leg causing her to fall too.

Suddenly as Azrael and Platinum were half way into the last lap the ground turned into a steel platform and escalated towards them.

"W-what the hell?!" Luna yelled as she struggled to run faster than the platform.

"We're stuck on a damn treadmill! We have to move faster!" Azrael yelled as he tried to run faster but it was in vain, they were both stuck in the same position. Then Ragna got stuck onto the giant treadmill (carrying Hazama & Tao), followed by Noel and Jin, Tsubaki and Hakumen, Kagura and Ada, Makoto and Carl and eventually Kokonoe and Jubei and Litchi and Arakune.

"How do we pass this thing?!" Tsubaki huffed as she struggled to keep up with the speed.

"LUNA WANTS OUT ALREADY!" Luna complained.

"SHUT UP! I'm the one carrying extra luggage here! I have the right to bitch here!" Ragna bitched.

Everyone remained in the same position struggling to pass the giant treadmill. "THE DAMN FINISH LINE IS SO CLOSE!" Makoto cried.

Out of nowhere a glowing golden sphere came rushing across behind everyone. Amane was puzzled and zoomed the camera closer to the sphere. It was no other then Bang Shishigami and Rachel Alucard who was flying behind him clinging onto his arm.

"TOHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Bang yelled as he sprinted towards the others. Rachel was holding onto dear life.

Suddenly as Bang almost reached the treadmill he tripped over a conveniently placed banana peel causing him and Rachel to trip over and tumble towards the others.

As Jin was running to keep up with the treadmill he had finally pulled off the beehive that was stuck on him. "FREEDOM!" Jin yelled. He then turned his head behind him and saw Bang and Rachel tumbling towards them.

"Oh shi-"

Bang collided with everyone else on the treadmill and subsequently pushed them off the treadmill.

Dust covered the whole field and the audience were eagerly waiting for it to disappear. Amane was on the edge of the ledge.

As the dust started to fade away Tager and Bullet came storming out. The crowd was amazed and cheered them on. Amane was shocked to see them two, but then he noticed they were still at snail pace…but they were only meters away from the finish line! "AMAZING! Tager and Bullet had caught up with the rest of the teams when the dust had covered the coliseum! And now they're in the lead!" Amane cheered.

Everyone recovered from the collision and rushed to the finish line.

"That was some tactic Ninja! I didn't think you would resolve to such things but it's so like you!" Azrael praised Bang.

"WHAT! I DID NOT MEAN TO DO SUCH THING!" Bang yelled at Azrael as they were trying to make it to the finish line.

"Pretty sneaky Bang!" Kagura agreed with Azrael.

"WOOHOO! We're finally coming to a conclusion! Here we have unexpectedly Tager and Bullet in first place! Their about ONLY five meters away from the finish line, will they win?! While everyone else is neck to neck with each other! INCREDIBLE! WHO WILL WIN?!" Amane announced, anxiously waiting for the winner. The crowd was also almost silent in anticipation for the winning team and was ready to cheer.

Ragna was finally huffing and puffing and started to slow down.

"MEOW GOOD GUY YOU'RE ALMOST THERE!" Tao yelled as she pointed to the finish line. Ragna panted and now started to jog instead. "Shut up Tao I'm holding two people!" Ragna exclaimed.

"Ohoho! So this is your limit Rags? Not bad I guess." Hazama spoke. Ragna shot his head at Hazama.

"What the fuck Terumi?!" Ragna yelled in surprise. Hazama grinned at Ragna and then shot an Ouroboros towards Tager's back.

"OUCH!" Tager yelled in pain. Hazama then sneezed and told Ragna to hold on tight.

"Here we go!"

Ouroboros then pulled Hazama, Ragna and Tao towards Tager.

"WHOAAAAA!" Ragna screamed.

"MEOOOOOOOOOOOOW!" Tao meowed.

"YAHOOOO!" Hazama yahooed

Team Ragna and Hazama then smashed into Tager and Bullet which pushed them passed the finish line.

The crowd cheered at the sudden quicken paced. Everyone else was startled too.

"What the hell?!" Kokonoe yelled in surprised. "AW HELL NO! SCOOTER THRUSTERS X 250 ACTIVATE!"

"Wait what?!" Jubei yelled.

Kokonoe's scooter then shot passed through the finish line in 2 seconds, and then pass the coliseum, the town, and then the ocean.

Then finally everyone else finished the last lap.

"WOW! This was such an unexpected turn of events!" Amane yelled into the microphone. "IN FIRST PLACE WE HAVE TAGER AND BULLET! CONGRATULATIONS" The crowd applauded and cheered for the snail team, who stood up from the sudden push and waved at the crowd. "We did it Tager!" Bullet smiled. Tager wiped an oil of his eye and sniffed. "YES! THANKS TO THE POWER OF SCIENCE AND FRIENDSHIP!" Tager yelled. Amane dropped a sweat. "_Where did the science bit come from?" _he thought then he continued.

"IN SECOND PLACE WE HAVE RAGNA AND HAZAMA!" Both of them waved at the crowd. Hazama now has a black eye from Ragna since he didn't tell him he recovered and just hitched a free ride. _"Worth it"_ Hazama thought as he continued to wave to the crowd.

"My job here is done MEOW!" Tao saluted Amane and headed to the promised restaurant.

"IN THIRD PLACE WE HAVE KOKONOE AND JUBEI!" Amane announced then one of the twins dressed in red whispered to something to Amane. "Leader… those guys shot themselves into the next hierarchical city… I don't think they'll be back for the rest of the competition."

Amane nodded and spoke again into the microphone. "I apologize everyone but it seems team Kokonoe and Jubei are not able to continue in the competition so the new team in third place is…PLATINUM AND AZRAEL!" Amane then continued to give out the rest of the results. "In fourth place we have Litchi and Arakune, in fifth place is Jin and Noel, in sixth place is Kagura and Ada, in seventh is Tsubaki and Hakumen and eighth place is…." Amane paused for tension.

"Makoto and Carl!" The crowd cheered wildly. Amane then turned to Bang and Rachel. "I'm sorry dears but since we only have nine teams now, you guys are eliminated .

Bang stood straight and saluted. "I BANG SHISHIGAMI WILL RETURN NEXT TIME AND WIN!" he shouted, his voice cracked a bit.

Rachel opened a portal. "I on the other hand will not…though I admit it was quite the entertainment despite the troublesome…things. Farewell." Rachel then disappeared.

Amane gave a respectful bow to the leaving team.

"Alright! Well done everyone who made it into the second trail! This time it will be a cooking and eating race competition! "The female competitors will be cooking while the male competitors will be doing the eating!" The crowd roared in excitement.

Ragna and Hazama then turned to each other.

"ROCK, PAPER..." Both of them said in unison.

* * *

**A/N: I feel like this chapter was a bit rushed. Sorry if it was boring :( **


	3. Chapter 3

**Another chapter up already! WOO  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything Blazblue**

***Update* I really have to scrutinize my work properly, so many simple mistakes! I apologize for that. **

* * *

Ragna was pissed off that he lost in rock, paper, scissors to that damn snake bastard, but it was surprising that Hazama chose to do the cooking instead of eating. Ragna guessed it was because he didn't trust his cooking skills or something.

Amane had led everyone into another area which was in a building but this time it was split into two rooms. Amane instructed all the male participants to go to the other room to wait for further instructions while he told all the female participants and Hazama to remain here.

"Alright ladies and Hazama! You all have to make in thirty-minutes a dish for your team mate, it can be anything! This will test your intellect and your ability to produce a fine dish! Amane instructed. "Oh and I'll give you all one tip: Think about what dish you will make for you partner very carefully." He then added and winked before he left to the other room.

That last sentence caused the majority of the contestant to worry.

_"I have to think carefully what I have to make for Mr. Hakumen?"_ Tsubaki thought as she rubbed her chin.

_"Oh dear… are the male contestants going to judge our food?!" _Litchi thought feeling concern.

_" …"_ Ada thought.

"Crap…I only cooked stuff that my old team caught…" Bullet muttered as she rubbed her temple.

Everyone in the room except for Noel and Hazama were contemplating and concerned on what to make.

"Everyone please chose a station to work at." The red head muscly guy ordered, one of Amane's troop men. Everyone then made their way to a station. Noel was so excited that her eyes were sparkling and she was glowing.

Makoto and Tsubaki looked at Noel.

"Poor Jin…" Makoto whispered she then suddenly felt sick in stomach. She accidentally reminded herself of that Christmas day which was Noel's birthday and she made her own cake. If you can even call it a cake.

"WHY WAS THERE A HAMMER IN THE CAKE?!" Makoto randomly screamed aloud with two hands on her head. Everyone suddenly looked at Makoto.

Makoto looked around and gave a nervous laugh. "Hahaha…I'm okay! I'm okay!" Makoto wiped a sweat off her forehead.

Tsubaki shivered thinking about Noel's cooking.

"…Alright ladies and man begin cooking!" The red haired muscly man announced as he started the alarm clock.

Everyone went to work at their stations.

Litchi grabbed some vegetables and started to chop them. She finally decided on making vegetable soup since it was simple, healthy and time efficient. But, if she had time left she would make dessert. If her thoughts were correct that the male contestants were judging the dishes then she would make a modest yet delicious soup.

Platinum or specifically Luna was staring at the ingredients on her table. "What are you going to make Luna?" Sena asked. Luna then grabbed a giant slab of meat and chucked it in the oven. "Luna is going make a meat cake!" Luna answered as she chucked some lamb chop pieces in a pot. "What the heck is a meat cake?!" Sena asked again. "Err it's a cake but with meat duh." Luna answered again as she threw sausages in the pot. "Ohh boy." Sena gulped.

The muscly red haired man dropped a sweat as he watched the contestants around the room. He saw the puppet lady slashing about at her station with her giant metal claws… food was flying around the place. Next he watched as the busty girl with white hair frantically pacing forwards and backwards muttering about 'where are the rabbits' and 'is there wood?'.

**BOOOOOOOM!**

The muscly red haired man quickly turned to where the sound came from. It came from the station at the back of the room. He couldn't see anything since black smoke was covering the area. He stood up from his seat and was about to go check on it. Suddenly he heard humming from the area, as the smoke was fading away he could spot the blonde hair girl mixing the stove and appeared to be unaffected by the explosion.

"Hmm hmm hmm~" Noel hummed as she continued to stir her stove, she didn't notice everyone was staring at her. "I should add more salt!" Noel suggested then she just dropped the whole salt package into the stove.

The muscly red haired man stared in horror. _"She didn't even remove the package!"_

Makoto and Tsubaki sighed.

Tsubaki then noticed Hazama was just leaning against his table playing with his watch. It looked like he was boiling something.

As time passed everyone seemed to have finished their dish. "Alright times up everybody! Please stop cooking."

Bullet sighed in relief as she had managed to create a dish and wiped the sweat off her forehead.

Litchi was pleased that she had enough time to make her dessert. She was feeling confident now. Noel too was feeling confident that she was glowing even her dish was glowing…

Luna was freaking proud of her dish. Her meat cake was larger than her. _"Heheh…the bigger the dish is the better right?" _Luna grinned.

Ada stood there in silence though it seemed that she was quite happy with her dish. Makoto on the other hand was a bit upset since she had burnt her acorn dessert. (She cooked the acorns)

Tsubaki smiled at her dish. She decided to go with a breakfast type of meal. Two slices of bacon, two eggs and toast.

Hazama just had a bored face on and just waited for further instructions.

"Okay, everyone please leave your dish here and continue to the next room to where my leader is." The muscly red haired man gestured the ladies and Hazama.

"Oh looks like they're done!" Amane clapped his hands together and turned to the ladies and Hazama. "Please take a seat over there." He pointed.

All the male contestants were sitting along a long table on one side. The female contestant and Hazama sat in front of them but were a few meters away.

"Now let's start the second part of the second trail of the competition." Amane spoke as he placed his hands on his hips. He then nodded his head to inform his other troop men to explain the details. He had long blue hair and has some facial make up on him but not as caked as Amane. He cleared his throat.

"The male competitors will eat what their partners have cooked. The rules are that you have thirty-minutes to completely consume all the dishes which were replicated fifteen times. Those who fail to do so within the time frame will be disqualified and so will their team mate. If everybody successfully completes the task then there will be an extra challenge." The blue haired man informed he then bowed at Amane and stood at the side lines.

_"FIFTEEN TIMES?!" _was Ragna's, Jin's, Carl's and Kagura's thoughts.

Waitresses then placed the dishes onto the tables however the food were covered by a lid.

Jin glanced at Noel who was smiling happily at Jin, there was a freaking rainbow behind her. Jin then closed his eyes and took a deep breath. The waitresses then placed the cutlery onto the table besides the dishes. As a waitress placed a cutlery on Azrael's side of the table, Azrael suddenly retracted back, causing his chair to fall over. Everyone looked at him in shock due to the sudden movement.

Azrael pointed at the spork. "A SPORK?! I HATE SPORKS" He then gave the spork a scud punishment, sending the spork flying through the ceiling with double weak points on it. Azrael panted heavily and sat back down. "Fucking sporks…" he muttered.

Everyone dropped a sweat at that random moment. Amane coughed. "Anyways…on your marks...get set…GO!" He shot an arm in the air.

The waitresses lifted the lids off the dishes and revealed what was in them.

Tager looked at his dish. There were… six boiled potatoes?! _"She didn't even peel the skin off!"_ Tager thought as he glanced at Bullet. Bullet looked at Tager eagerly beckoning him to eat it. Tager saw or he wanted to see the hard work she put in these potatoes. He then grabbed a fork and started to eat.

Hakumen, Kagura, Azrael and Arakune seemed to be enjoying their dishes. Ada had made Kagura a slice of cake. _"Ohoho! Well done Ada! This will be a piece of cake__**, literally!**_" Kagura thought as he almost spat out his cake since he made himself laugh at his own joke.

Luna watched as Azrael devoured down her meat cake. She gave a triumph smirk. "OHH yeah Luna is so going to be the finest lady." She whispered as she rubbed her hands together. Sena dropped a jaw as he watched Azrael completed the second dish already. "He's a monster!" he exclaimed.

Ragna gave Hazama a what-the-fuck and are-you-serious look as his dish consist of three boiled eggs. This meant that he had to eat forty-five boiled eggs in thirty minutes. Yes, Ragna did the maths. Hazama just shrugged at Ragna. "Oh fuck my life." Ragna muttered as he started to dig in. He was a bit thankful that Hazama peeled the boiled eggs for him.

Carl forced himself to eat Makoto's burnt acorn dessert. He saw Makoto smiling at him. He gave her a weak smile back while munching on the acorn.

Jin just stared blankly at his dish. It was censored. He grabbed a spoon and poked the soup. Nothing happened. Jin sighed in relief, since last time Noel made him soup a lobster came out and pinched him in the nose. He then scooped a small portion of the soup's contents in the spoon and gulped. Tsubaki and Makoto watched nervously as Jin sipped the spoon.

Jin's eyes shot opened and scooped more of the censored soup's contents and ate it. _"HOLY SHIT I CAN ACTUALLY EAT THAT TRASH'S COOKING…it's not the best tasting soup but hey as long as I can eat it without dying then I'm damn good with this." _Jin thought as he started laughing like a manic eating more of the soup.

Tsubaki and Makoto started in shock as they watched Jin scull down the third dish of Noel's cooking.

"H-how is that possible…?!" Makoto gasped.

"Did Noel finally fix her cooking?!" Tsubaki questioned, she couldn't wipe of the horrid look off her face.

Then they both looked at Noel who was cheering Jin on. "YAY JIN! YOU CAN DO IT!" Noel cheered as she jumped up and down. She looked so happy that freaking flowers were growing around her. AND THE GROUND WAS CONCRETE!

Then the other female competitors cheered their partners on.

"YOU CAN DO IT CARL! I BELIEVE IN YOU!" Makoto yelled as she shot her arm in the air.

Carl glanced at the clock as he was struggling to eat the last acorn of his fourth dish._ "Oh crap we're already fifteen minutes in?" _ He panicked as he forced the acorn in his mouth.

"WOO GO MUSCLE MAN!" Luna cheered as she shook her pom poms. _"Where did she even get those?_" Azrael thought as he lifted the plate and sculled down the meat. Azrael was already on his eleventh dish.

"GO ! GO! GO! GO! I BELIEVE IN YOU! YOU GOT THIS! YOU SO FREAKING GOT THIS!" Tsubaki screamed as she punched the air.

Hakumen started on his eighth dish. _"I better go empty my suit later…" _he thought as he took a 'bite' of his toast.

Ada encouraged her team mate by waving a little flag that said, 'WIN!'

Kagura watched the other men quickly eating their food like savage dogs. "Jeez where are all your manners?" he scolded. Then Kagura took a bite out of his cake, he didn't notice there was cake cream above his mouth making it look like he had a mustache.

Tager dropped a sweat as he looked at the time. There was ten minutes left to finish fifty potatoes. He had already eaten forty…and he was almost at his limit. He then looked at Bullet who was cheering him on.

"GO TAGER! I BELIEVE YOU!" Bullet shouted as she clapped her hands. Tager grabbed a potato. "That's right she believes in me! I MUST DO MY BEST!" Tager talked to himself as he bit down the potato.

Litchi watched Arakune in glee as he was easily consuming her dish. He was almost finished!

"Come on Rags just twelve more eggs to go!" Hazama told Ragna as he clapped his hands. "Chop chop!"

Ragna slowly chewed a boiled egg. He was so damn sick of it. Ragna had to freaking loosen his belt because he ate like fucking thirty-three boiled eggs. If there was a next time Ragna would cook soup with cat-nip in it.

Everyone was cheering and rooting for their partners to win. A few moments later Amane told everyone it was times up.

He then walked to end of the long table which was where Kagura was sitting. Amane examined his plates. "Well done Kagura you have made it to the third trial, you may sit with the other competitors." Amane congratulated. "Aww yeah." Kagura grinned as he got up and moved to the others.

"Oh and wipe that cream of your face." Amane added as he laughed. Kagura gave a puzzled look and poked his face and there was cake cream on his finger.

Makoto pointed and laughed. "HAHA! That's a good look you have there Kagura!"

Kagura turned to Makoto. "Would you like to lick the cream off me for me Mako-chan?" Kagura smirked and winked at Makoto.

Makoto punched Kagura in the face. "YEOOW!" Kagura cried.

Amane sighed and went back to examining Jin's plates. "Wow these plates are crystal clear! Well done! You pass!" Amane was amused.

Jin smirked as he stood up from his chair and advanced towards the others.

"Great work Jin!" Noel praised.

"Hmph." Jin hmphed.

Amane then examined Carl's plates. There were only eleven. "I'm sorry Carl dear but you haven't finished the quota. This mean you and Makoto are eliminated." Amane was upset that his favourite contender was eliminated.

Carl got up from his seat and bowed. "I-I UNDERSTAND! THANK-YOU FOR HAVING ME HERE!" Carl sniffed as he walked to Makoto.

"I'm sorry Miss-Makoto…I let you down." Carl sniffed again. Makoto leaded down a bit to Carl's height. "Nah it's my fault too, I burnt the acorns! I'm sorry Carl." Makoto apologized. "But let's try harder next time okay?" Makoto then grinned at Carl. "Yeah! Let's go get ice-cream now." Carl suggested as he wiped a tear off his face.

The two bowed respectfully and waved goodbye.

"I had a lot of fun! But I'll be back next time!" Makoto yelled as Carl and her left the room.

Amane waved the two off and then resume back to examining. He passed Hakumen, Azrael and Arakune.

As they were walking back to the others a bread piece fell out of Hakumen's armour. No one seemed to notice it.

"WOO good job Hakumen sir!" Tsubaki praised Hakumen who just nodded.

Luna high fived Azrael but Azrael sent her flying through a wall. BAM! "Whoops sorry kid, I forgot to hold back." Azrael chuckled.

"L-Luna's fine" Luna managed to speak as she got up, feeling dizzy.

Amane then approached the last two competitors. Ragna and Tager. Amane started to inspect Tager's plates. Tager suddenly stood up which surprise Amane. "I already know my outcome. I didn't manage to finish the last potato in time. I would like to apologize to Bullet for letting you down. I am sorry Bullet." Tager apologized.

Bullet then stood up from her seat and shook her head. "NO! It's my fault! I should have thought more carefully on what to cook! And I'm a terrible cook anyway." Bullet exclaimed as she clenched her fist.

Both of them bowed and waved farewell as they both comforted each other.

Amane felt sad as he watched the two go. They were such a supportive team! "Alright now lastly we have you Ragna the Bloodedge." Amane continued. Amane counted Ragna's plates. "Thirteen…fourteen and …fifteen! Well done! You pass!" Amane clapped.

Ragna sighed heavily in relief. "Finally it's freaking over…no more damn eggs." Hazama then patted Ragna on the back. "Now that's a good boy." He teased. Ragna brushed him off. "Fuck you." He swore at Hazama.

"ALRIGHT! Congratulations again to everyone for making it to the third trials!" Amane cheered as he looked at everyone. "This time it will be a quiz! And only three teams can only make it to the last round! So please make your way to the next room."

"A quiz? Like a TEST?!" Noel panicked.

"I wonder what the questions will be?" Litchi wondered.

"I knew it will come to this sooner or later..." Azrael muttered.

Everyone walked towards to the next room then all of the sudden Jin stopped walking, his stomach grumbled. "Something wrong Jin?" Tsubaki asked.

Jin brushed off his short term worry and concluded that it was probably because he ate too fast or something. "It's nothing Tsubaki. Let's go." Jin answered.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks everyone who gave me reviews! I didn't think I'd get any LOL. Thanks again guys. **

**To Makeanotherone: Yeah I know Ragna can cook but I thought it would be pretty funny that Hazama cooked boiled eggs because it seems like the only thing he can cook since that's all he ever eats :P **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:**** Sorry everyone for the mega delay :( I was so damn busy this past week. But, I'm back so here's the next chapter! **

**Oh and I've actually added some "seriousness" into this but it's just a small part! Just this once, sorry if you guys don't like it, I felt a little angst-y when I was writing it. lol **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Blazblue or the song lyrics posted. If you would like to know the full song names just inbox me. :)**

* * *

The competitors were waiting behind at the backstage to be called out on cue.

"Ohoho! I see so many beautiful ladies here!" Kagura grinned as he peaked through the large red curtains while rubbing his chin.

"That's all you ever see." Jin scoffed.

"But I don't see you as a beautiful lady Jinny, actually maybe a little." Kagura smirked. Noel clasped her hands over her mouth sniggering while Luna burst out laughing.

"HAHAHAH! BUUUUURN!" Luna laughed as she held her stomach and pointed at Jin.

Jin leered at Kagura. "Stop calling me that!" he snapped. Jin then shot an icy glare at Noel who was still sniggering.

"Eek!" Noel yelped as she lowered her head.

Kagura sighed and gave an amused smile at the two. He then looked over at the others. Ragna was stretching Hazama's cheeks while Hazama was pulling Ragna's hair.

"I'm…going…to…kill…you!" Ragna struggled to yell as he was in pain because Hazama was pulling his hair back pretty hard.

"Not…if…I…kill…you…first!" Hazama also struggled to yell back because he was in pain (as well) because Ragna was stretching his cheeks pretty damn hard.

"What are those two fighting about?" Kagura asked Azrael and Hakumen who were also watching them fight like children.

"The dark one fell over before and then the snake said, 'Here let me lend you an arm OOPS! I mean a hand.'." Hakumen answered Kagura. Then one of Amane's troop men appeared. It was the same blue hair guy from before.

"Competitors please get ready to head towards the stage as my leader calls you out." The blue hair man instructed as he bowed and left.

Everyone headed towards the slightly opened curtain that led towards the stage. Hazama was rubbing his cheeks as he walked. "Seriously Rags you fight like a child! Scratch that, even that midget loli puts up a better fight." Hazama complained.

"Screw you! You're the one who fights like a little girl pulling my hair and shit!" Ragna retorted back.

Both of them glared at each other.

As if on cue… well everyone was waiting for the cue Amane called everyone out, "LET'S START THE THIRD ROUND SHALL WE?" Amane yelled at the crowd.

Everyone then headed out to the stage. Ragna and Hazama were secretly trying to punch each other. Litchi tried to calm them down while everyone else was waving at the crowd except for Hakumen who just walked like a boss towards his designated seat._ "That's how you get the bitches." _Hakumen thought.

There were twelve chairs along a long table at the back of the stage in front of the large red curtains. The long table had small signs on it that labelled each competitor's name. In front of the stage were rows and rows of seats filled up with the audiences cheering or just making noises.

As Ragna (and everyone else) sat down in his seat he heard a familiar voice.

"GO RAGNA! WIN IT FOR NU!"

_"Oh god." _Ragna thought as he slowly looked at the front row of the audience. He then saw Nu wearing a plain white t-shirt with a giant red heart with his face on it and frantically waving a flag that said 'WIN!' next to Nu was Lambda who was also waving a flag.

Ragna face palmed his face.

"ALRIGHT! Everyone please settle down!" Amane yelled as he was holding a microphone and walked towards the front of the stage. Amane waited for the audience to quiet down before he continued. "Tonight our teams will be quizzed on questions set by yours truly." Amane winked. "The three teams with the highest points get to move onto the final round! There will even be special challenges to earn extra bonus points so let's get started! Amane gave out a peace sign to the audience as they cheered and even blew whistles.

Two large flat screen TVs appeared behind the teams and in front of them. On the screen it displayed a 4x3 grid boxes with a question mark in each one. "As you can see everyone there are twelve mysterious squares, each square could either obtain an extra question or a challenge! Points vary depending on the question or challenge. Hands on the buzzer everyone!" Amane explained.

Everyone eagerly placed their hands onto the buzzers that rose up from the long table. The audience was silent.

Amane brought out his quiz card out of his robe and flipped a card. "Name all the Six He-"

*BUZZ!*

"TRINITY GLASSFILLE, NINE OR KONOE MERCURY, VALKENHYN R. HELLSING, JUBEI, HAKUMEN AND YUKI TERUMI." Tsubaki shouted and started panting heavily.

Everyone on the table stared in shock and perhaps in awe at Tsubaki. Amane quickly recollected himself, "Y-yes! That's correct Tsubaki! This is a 10 point question! Well done."

Tsubaki silently cheered for herself and whispered. "Yeah!"

_"Aww yeah." _Hakumen thought, still having his boss-like appearance on.

"Now please choose a box Tsubaki." Amane instructed.

Tsubaki glanced up to the screen. "I pick the top right one."

"By the way, after you find out whether you have a challenge or question, you may allocate a question or challenge to someone else and they are force to answer or do it otherwise points will be deducted, same goes for you but if they were to succeed then points will be given to them ." Amane added.

Tsubaki nodded and then everyone else. The mysterious box on the top right screen then revealed 'CHALLENGE!' The crowd cheered in amusement and excitement.

"OHOHO! A challenge already?! How interesting! What will you do Tsubaki?" Amane asked with anticipation.

_"Hmm I should let someone else do the challenge just to see what kind of challenges we're dealing with." _Tsubaki contemplated.

"I chose to give the challenge to Litchi and Arakune!" Tsubaki had chosen. Then the TV screens presented the challenge.

Amane read the challenge to the audience and competitors. "The first challenge is to recite the alphabet backwards! You have forty-five seconds to do so."

Litchi and Arakune were taken a back at the challenge. "Would we lose points if we recite it incorrectly?" Litchi asked.

"Yep." Amane gave a straight forward answer. "Now are you ready? Get set…GO!"

The TVs portrayed on the screen a timer. Litchi started to panic.

"Oh! Umm Z…Y…X…W…umm" she began reciting. Litchi started to rub her chin, she didn't expect the challenges to be something so simple but it's actually really hard! Litchi couldn't figure out the next letter so she sung the alphabet in her head.

"Thirty-seconds!" Amane announced.

"V…U…!"

"BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEES" Arakune randomly shouted. Litchi was baffled. "Roy no! That's the second last letter!"

"Incorrect! You two lose twenty points!" Amane pointed. Litchi face palmed and sighed, they were already in last place.

"Next question! True or False? Ragna the Bloodedge's bounty is 90,000,000,000 platinum dollars."

*BUZZ*

"TRUE!" Noel yelled.

"Correct Miss Noel! 10 points for your team!" Amane said. _"I better start giving harder questions!" _He thought.

Hazama turned to Ragna. "Shouldn't you know the answer Rags?"

"Shut up! I don't pay attention to that stupid bounty poster anyways." Ragna replied angrily.

Jin was surprised that Noel knew the answer, he remembered Noel was a below average student in the academy days. "I'm surprised." He commented.

Noel sheepishly grinned. "Actually…the truth is that was a lucky guess hehehe…"

Jin rolled his eyes. _"Figures." _Then suddenly his stomach was rumbling again. _"That's weird…I'm not hungry."_ Jin then again brushed it off and was more focused on the competition.

"I pick the middle right!" Noel chose. The TVs then revealed 'QUESTION!'

"What will you do Noel?" Amane asked.

"I PICK TO ANSWER IT." Noel confidently spoke. After answering the first question she felt like she could answer anything even if it was a lucky guess.

Amane gave an amused smile and pulled out a challenge cue card from his robe. "Ohoho! Well then… how many Nox Nyctores are there?"

"NINE!" Noel screamed.

"NO YOU IDIOT THERE'S TEN!" Jin yelled at Noel.

Amane laughed. "Hahaha! Jin is correct. There are ten Nox Nyctores. This challenge question was worth 20 points so... 20 points are deducted!"

"NOOOO!" Noel cried. Now there on minus 10 points…it was as if all her 'lucky efforts' were for naught.

Jin face palmed his face and sighed. "Great now it was as if you just answered a question wrong." Noel sniffed. "I'm sorry!"

Litchi was glad that it wasn't just her team that was failing…but they were still last.

Amane flipped his cue cards. "Next question! What does N.O.L stand for?"

*BUZZZZZZZZZZZ* (x 11)

Amane swiftly pointed at Hakumen. "HAKUMEN! You were the first one! Let's hear it!"

Hakumen stood up from his chair and gave a fake cough. "NOGOOD OBNOXIOUS LOSERS!" Azrael laughed his ass off. "HAHAH he _so _did that on purpose!" Tsubaki was surprised at Hakumen's answer but she knew Hakumen wasn't too fond of the N.O.L.

"That was four words…" Kagura mumbled.

"_Is that what it means?!"_ Noel thought, she had forgotten what N.O.L stood for, it does explain why the public don't favour them so much. Then Noel turned to Jin. "Is Mr. Hakumen right, Jin?" she asked.

Jin just ignored Noel.

Ragna admitted he giggled a bit at the masked bitch's answer since it was so unexpected of him.

"Well…close! But no that's not the right answer." Amane joked and smiled, he then turned to Kagura. "Your hand was up second Kagura. Let's hear your answer."

"Novus Orbis Librarian." Kagura answered correctly. 10 points were allocated to Ada and Kagura.

"Correct! So what will it be Kagura?" Amane asked. Kagura glanced up the screen. "I pick the bottom middle box." The box then revealed "CHALLENGE SPECIAL!"

"WOW! The one and only challenge special picked already! Amane exclaimed. The crowd cheered excitedly. "There is only one challenge special! What's so special about this challenge? Well this challenge every competitor has to participate and the award are 50 points for first place, 30 points for second and 10 points for third!"

"50 points? Oh my, now we have to try our very best and win this Roy!" Litchi said to Arakune. This was their chance to recover.

Amane then pulled out a black cue card that had the word "SPECIAL" on it. "OHOHO! How good are your singing contestants? Because this is a random song duet karaoke challenge! Winner with the highest percentage wins!" The crowd shouted in approval excitedly.

"Karaoke?! OH YEAH!" Kagura cheered doing a fist pump in the air.

"This will be interesting…" Azrael gave a dark grin.

"Oh great…" Ragna grumbled.

Amane walked up to Kagura and Ada and handed both of them a microphone each. "Since you picked the special challenge, your team goes first!"

"Gladly! Let's do this Ada!" Kagura grinned as both Ada and him stood up from their seats and moved to the middle of the stage.

"…" said Ada.

Everyone watched the screen as it randomly selects a song... DING! The TV read "Livin' La Vida Loca"

"YES! I know this song! How about you Ada?" Kagura asked.

"…" Ada answered.

Amane gestured his technician to start the song. "Alright! Song's starting now!" He called out to the team.

Kagura had his eyes closed and was tapping his right foot as the song started to play. Ada on the other hand just stood there with the microphone.

Everyone was intrigued to watch the pair, especially Ada.

Kagura lifted an index finger straight up the air. "_She's into superstitions~ Black cats and voodoo dolls. I feel a premonition~ that girl's gonna make me fall". _Kagura sung as he pointed to the audience and winked. Every girl in the crowd screamed except for Nu and Lambda who booed him and demanded Ragna.

"WE WANT RAGNA!" Nu screamed.

Kagura then spun around. _"She's into new sensations new kicks in the candle light. She's got a new addiction for every day and night~" _He then flicked his hair.

_"She'll make you take your clothes off and go dancing in the rain~~She'll make you live her crazy life but she'll take away your pain~~, like a bullet to your brain._ COME ON!" Kagura swiftly pointed a finger at Ada to signal her to sing.

Ada then lifted up the microphone near her mouth.

"…."

THE CROWD CHEERED AND ROARED WILDLY! WOLF WHISTLES WERE BLOWN AND EVEN HALF THE CROWD STOOD UP AND APPLAUDED!

Everyone sitting on the tables was speechless.

"WOW! AMAZING SINGING TO TEAM KAGURA AND ADA! ESPECIALLY ADA! GOD DAMN!" Amane praised. "Now let's check the score!" He then pointed to the TV screen.

The TV was showing random numbers. Beep…beep…BEEP! The crowd cheered wildly again. "81%!" An amazing high score already! Well done!" Amane applauded the black knight and puppet girl.

Kagura placed his right hand under his chin and smirked. "Heheheh! Too easy! We're a good team Ada!"

"…" said Ada.

"It's going to be hard to top that…" Noel muttered. At least she could aim for 30 points.

"Next team is Azrael and Platinum!" Amane presented. The crowd cheered and clapped for them both.

"YES! LUNA IS SO GOING TO KILL THIS!" Luna yelled as she grabbed the microphone off Amane.

Azrael stayed silent and looked relaxed as he stood in the middle of the stage.

The TV started to randomly select a song…DING! The TV had picked "Headstrong"

Azrael grinned at the song choice, even Luna grinned at it. Amane again waved at the technician to play the song.

Both Luna and Azrael were nodding their heads at the beat. The spot light was shone down at Azrael first.

_"Circling your, circling your, circling your head. Contemplating everything you ever said. ~" _

Everyone was silent but because they were in awe and were intrigued. Who knew a crazy bastard like Azrael can sing?

_"Now I see the truth, I got a doubt. A different motive in your eyes and now I'm out. See **you **later~." _

_"I see your fan-ta-sy~ You wanna make it a reality paved in gold. See inside, inside of our heads, yeah, well now that's over. I see your motives to hide. Decisions to hide…" _Azrael slowed down and lowered his microphone as the spot light changed towards to Luna.

Luna took a huge breathe in. "BACK OFFF I'LL TAKE YOU ONNNNN! HEADSTRONG TO TAKE ANYONE ON!~ I KNOW THAT YOU ARE WRONG!" Luna pointed at Ragna who was cringing at her singing that he had to cover his ears, like everyone else.

"HEADDDSTRONGGGGGG TO TAKE ON ANYONE! I KNOW THAT YOU ARE WRONG! HEADSTRONG! WE'RE HEADSTRONGG YEAH!" Luna finished as she screamed into the microphone and smirked.

The crowd cheered but it was a somewhat awkward cheer.

Azrael blinked twice and then gave out a hearty laugh. "HAHAHAHA! I respect your daring voice kid!"

Luna gave out a peace sign and grinned. "HEHEH! THANKS!"

Amane applauded at the two. "Now that was interesting! You're voices totally doesn't match your appearances which makes it even more entertaining! WELL DONE!" The crowd agreed with Amane and started to cheer loudly again but this time it wasn't so awkward.

The two watched the TV as it was showing random numbers. Beep…beep…BEEP! "Ooo not bad! 74%!" The crowd again applauded Azrael and Platinum.

"AWW dammit! Luna sung her heart out though…"Luna mumbled in disappointed. Azrael figured that Luna was tone deaf or something, he then patted Luna's shoulder. "Don't worry kid, we haven't lost yet." He reassured.

Luna pouted as she sat back on her chair.

"Next are…Hakumen and Tsubaki! Amane announced.

Tsubaki waved at the crowd as they cheered for them while Hakumen just stood at centre stage like boss as always. Amane then handed them the microphones.

The TV again started to pick a random song…DING! The TV read "Bring Me to Life" The crowd ooed in amusement. This was quite a song you would use to see in every AMV or FPS montage back then. Amane again waved at the technician.

The spotlight then shone down at Tsubaki, indicating that she has to go first. The music started to play. Tsubaki cleared her throat.

_"How can you see into my eyes, like open doors…? Leading you down into my core where I've become so numb…"_

The crowd was listening intently…Tsubaki's voice was so graceful and calming.

_"Without a soul~ my spirit's sleeping somewhere cold…Until you find me it there and lead it back home~." _

The spotlight quickly targeted Hakumen to sing. Hakumen was too speechless to sing he was overwhelmed by Tsubaki's singing. It struck home.

_"I never knew she could sing like that…"_ Hakumen thought.

Tsubaki was beckoning Hakumen to sing. She whispered loudly, "Mr. Hakumen…it's your turn to sing!"

The crowd was cheering encouragingly for Hakumen to sing. They started to chant. "SING! SING! SING! SING!"

Hakumen looked over to the crowd. _"If I were to sing, it would merely ruin the beauty of her pure voice."_ He then lowered his microphone and walked back to his chair. Everyone and Tsubaki looked at him in surprised.

Amane shook his head after being dumbfounded. "O-OH! Looks like that's it for Team Hakumen and Tsubaki!" The crowd shouted in disapproval. Tsubaki ran over next to Hakumen.

"Hakumen sir? Why didn't you sing?" Tsubaki asked. That moment she had forgotten about the competition and was more concern for the hero.

"My vocal would only taint your graceful voice." Hakumen replied. Tsubaki slightly blushed. "Oh…thank-you Hakumen sir." She replied back and sat down, for some reason she felt like she understood the situation and chose not to push on it.

The score they received was 50%. A perfect score for one person.

Amane then announced the next team. "Noel and Jin!" The crowd was half cheering due to the previous situation, they were still unpleased. Noel nervously approached the centre stage, Jin was right behind her.

Amane gave out the microphones to the pair, as he was handing the microphone to Noel he whispered. "Bring back the audience Noel I'm counting on you."

"W-what!" Noel panicked. Amane winked and took a step back away from the centre. The TV then started to pick a random song…DING! The title read "Rap God."

"What the hell is that? I've never heard of that song." Jin murmured. For one in this competition he felt worried. Amane waved at the technician to play.

The spotlight shone down at Noel who's eyes was closed and nodding at the music's beat, casually.

Once her cue was ready her eyes shot opened and she started walking towards the front stage.

_"Look, I was gonna go easy on you not to hurt your feelings. But I'm only going to get this one chance. Something's wrong. I can feel it. (For six minutes, Slim Noel Shady, you're on)" _

Everyone in the room dropped their jaw. Jin's stomach suddenly rumbled.

_"Just a feeling I got, like something's about to happen but I don't know what. If it means what I think it means, we're in trouble, big trouble. And if he is as bananas as you say, I'm not taking any chances. (You are just what the doc ordered)" _Noel rapped as she paced forwards and backwards on the stage, swinging her arms up and down.

Jin then finally took full notice of his stomach as he suddenly tasted Noel's cooking in his throat. _"Oh no..."_

_"I'm beginnin' to feel like a Rap God, Rap Good. All my people from the front to the back nod, back nod. Now who thinks their arms are long enough to slap box, slap box. They said I rap like a robot, so call me rap-bot~ but for me to rap like a computer must be in my genes!"_ Noel finished as she panted heavily.

The crowd was roaring loudly. The spot light then shone down at Jin. Jin clasped his mouth and…

***KABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM***

Jin exploded at the centre of the stage!

"OH MY GODDNESS! WHAT JUST HAPPENED?!" Amane screamed into the microphone.

"Jin!" Noel yelled as she ran to him. She then found Jin lying on the crowd with swirly eyes and green vomit pouring out of his mouth.

"Oh my god! Is that my cooking?!" Noel yelled as she pointed at the green vomit.

"Wha…" Was everyone's reaction. Tsubaki stared in horror.

Noel leaned down and took a closer inspection. "YES! It is my cooking! Jin for some reason vomited it all out!" Noel assumed as she pouted. She doesn't like wasted food.

The twin girls now in hospital uniforms came to Jin's aid. "Hmm, he's still alive but he won't be able to participate further in the competition…" The twin in red clarified as she checked his pulse rate. "Yeah it seems like he had level 10 food poisoning, where you would taste nothing at first but in 20 minutes or so…yeah I think you can see the results of it." The twin in green explained.

"Noel's cooking was level 10 food poisoning…?" Ragna asked in horror.

"That doll is just full of surprises! hahaha.." Hazama nervously laughed.

"Amazing…" Azrael stated.

Amane then approached Noel and Jin who was being lifted in the hospital carrier by the twins. "I'm sorry my dear Noel, but no partner means you cannot participate any longer…"

Noel glanced down. "I understand…" Amane gave a sad smile as he patted her shoulder. "I think you should go and help make Jin feel better after all it is your fau-"

"YES YOU'RE RIGHT! I SHOULD GO MAKE JIN SOME PORRIDGE TO MAKE HIM FEEL BETTER!" Noel beamed her teeth with sparkling eyes. She then proceeded to Jin. "Don't worry Jin! I'll make you feel better! How does vegetable soup sounds?" Noel gleefully asked as she followed Jin on the carrier away from the stage.

You could hear Jin's cries as they left the room.

Amane dropped a sweat. _"What have I done..."_ then turned to the crowd. "Unfortunately we have lost a team due to sudden incidents! But, never fear! The competition will still go on!" Amane reassured. The crowd cheered in response.

"But since we've already lost a team, that means only two teams have to be eliminated to go to the final round! Also this means there will be fewer questions to ask. There will be only four more questions now." Amane explained.

The contestant nodded in agreement. Litchi was sweating bullets and so was Ragna.

"Crap! Already?! We haven't even earned a point yet!" Ragna complained.

"Let's hear the current score board!" Amane announced. "Team Hakumen and Tsubaki with 10 points, Team Kagura and Ada with 10 points, Team Azrael and Platinum with 0 points, Team Ragna and Hazama with 0 points and finally Team Litchi and Arakune with -20 points."

"Let's continue, shall we?" Amane smirked as he announced the next team.

"Ragna and Hazama!"

* * *

**A/N: I would like to thank Makeanotherone for the idea! Thanks man it was a hilarious idea haha, hope you don't mind if I swapped or changed the songs. **

**Also, thanks for the reviews guys I really appreciate them. I will definitely finish this story!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Blazblue or the lyrics written in the story.**

**Warning: Awkward singing by Arakune may put you off from the song :o**

* * *

The crowd clapped and cheered as Ragna and Hazama walked towards the centre of the stage. Nu was screaming Ragna's name in the audience.

"RAGNAAA! GO RAGNA! WOOOO! DO IT FOR NU! FOR NU! OH MY GOD HE LOOKED AT ME LAMBDA! HE LOOKED AT ME!" Nu started to cry in joy as Lambda patted Nu on the shoulder.

"Nu's fan girl level…is rising…" Lambda analysed.

Amane then handed the male pair a microphone each. Ragna grabbed the microphone with sweaty palms. He can't even sing in front of Tao when they were travelling …and it doesn't help when there are **THOUSANDS** of people watching…especially with Nu calling him out constantly. Hazama wasn't really in a good position either. He doesn't really sing but he does play the electric guitar when no one else is looking alone at his NOL office, well there was this one time Relius had caught him when he was standing on the table swinging his electric guitar around…it was an awkward moment.

Both of them then glanced up towards the TV as it was randomly picking a song…DING! The title read "All of Me." The crowd suddenly cheered and some were even laughing.

Ragna's eyes shot opened. "You got to be fucking kidding me…" Hazama turned to Ragna. "What's wrong? I've never heard of this song…" Hazama asked. Amane waved at the technician to start.

The song started to play. Both Ragna and Hazama then readied themselves. "Well Rags?!" Hazama impatiently asked, with a hint of panic in his voice. The spotlight abruptly shone down at Hazama first.

Hazama frantically looked up to where the lyrics were and gaped. _"A…love song?!"_ He quickly cleared his throat and started to sing.

_"What would I do without your smart mouth? Drawing me in, and you kicking me out. You've got my head~ spinning, no kidding, I can't pin you down." _Despite Hazama singing it pretty well he felt extremely awkward singing the lyrics so his posture was really stiff. Love songs were the exact opposite of song choices to his likings.

_"That bastard isn't too bad…" _Ragna thought but he knew it wasn't enough to get a high percentage. They haven't even earned a point yet and there's not much questions to go either. They needed to win this challenge.

_"What's going on in that beautiful mind~ I'm on your magical mystery ride~ And I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me, but I'll be alright." _Hazama continued to sing.

Ragna closed his eyes and took a deep breath while throwing his microphone away. He then suddenly grabbed Hazama's arm and snatched the microphone out of his hand and started to sing. _"My heaaaads under water but I'm breathing fine~ You're crazy and I'm out of my mind~" _The crowd cheered at the unexpected act.

Hazama was taken aback at the sudden stolen spotlight. _"OH HELL NO!" _ He then snatched the microphone back off Ragna.

_"'Cause alllll of me~" _

Ragna quickly snatches back the microphone off Hazama.

_"Loves allll of you~" _

Hazama again snatches the microphone back and pushes Ragna away.

_"Love your curves and all your edges…All your perfect imperfections~"_

Ragna fly kicks Hazama causing the microphone to fly in the air. He then successfully catches it.

_"Give your allll to me…I'll give my all to you~" _

Hazama gets up and tries to snatch the microphone back but Ragna refuses to let go. The two of them were pulling back and forth for the microphone while singing.

**_"You're my end- _**(Ragna pulls Hazama's right cheek) **_and my beginning. Even when I lose- _**(Hazama steps on Ragna's left foot)**_ I'm winning."_**

After a few more cheap punches and kicking the two of them finally sung together in melody. **_"'Cause I give you allll~ of me…And you give me allll~ of you, O-oh…~"_**

The crowd roared and cheered loudly with laughter. Majority of them stood up clapping and blowing whistles. Nu was trying to climb onto the stage but was held back by Lambda.

"MY OH MY! NOW THAT… WAS ENTERTAINMENT!" Amane yelled into the microphone while clapping. "I never laughed so hard in my life! You boys were amazing singers but with an added performance! HAHA! WELL DONE!" Ragna and Hazama slightly blushed at the realisation of their actions. The crowd continued to applaud and cheer them on.

Hazama lowered his fedora hat while returning to his seat while Ragna tried to hide his face with his jacket.

The TV then showed random numbers…beep…beep….BEEP! The crowd cheered on again. "WOW! Finally a higher score! 84%! NICELY DONE BOYS!" Amane complemented.

"Well…at least we've sealed the top 3 position for the points." Ragna spoke to Hazama. "Indeed…there better not be a challenge like this again…" Hazama replied. It was something that both of them can agree on.

"Now for our last team, Litchi and Arakune!" Amane announced as he presented the last team and handed them the microphones. Litchi and Arakune walked up towards the centre stage. Litchi watched as the crowd cheered them on. They were very hyped up due to the previous performance. She started to feel the pressure…her team was last! They had screwed up already! Litchi felt like giving up. She lazily glances up towards the screen as the TV picks a random song…DING! The song title was "Mirrors." The crowd cheered in approval of the song choice.

"An amazing song to finish off the special challenge! Can they pull it off?!" Amane spoke to the audience as he waved at the technician.

Litchi sighed.

The song started to play its introduction. The spotlight shone down at Arakune first. The crowd started to clap at the beat in sync. Arakune lifted the microphone and started to sing.

" …y..u…someth…to…adm..? ' ..yo..shin…is..something…lik….mirror. A..nd I…ca.t…h..elp..bu.. ..you..refle..ct..in..th..hea…o..mi..e..If..o…ev..eel…alo.. ..The..glare…ma…me..ha..rd..t..fin..jus..kn…that…I'm always..para..el..o…th..othe..side."

Everyone watched Arakune in silence as he 'sung.' It sounded like he was just saying the lyrics. Litchi watched as Arakune struggled to sing the lyrics…he wasn't giving up.

"ause…w..h..yo…and..in..my han..a..poc..et..fu..f..sou..I ca…n..ell…y…the..s..no..plac..we…coul..o..Just..pu..yo..han..on…th…glass.I'll b-e try..in t..pul..yo..thro.."

Arakune then turned to Litchi.

_"You just gotta be strong~"_ He said clearly and normally. Litchi was taken aback by Arakune_. "That's right! I shouldn't give up! I'm not in this alone. I'm with Roy now!"_ Litchi thought, she then smiled at Arakune whispering 'thank-you'. The spotlight then shone down at her, she felt the warmth of the artificial light rays.

_"Cause I don't wanna lose you now~ I'm lookin' right at the other half of me!~ The vacancy that sat in my heaaart~ Is a space that you hold. Show me how to fight for now~ And I'll tell you, baby it was easy coming back here to you once I figured it out. You were right here all along~" _Litchi sang as she smiled at Arakune. The crowd was cheering the team on.

Litchi started to walk around the stage and waved her hand at Arakune. _"It's like you're my mirror~! My mirror staring back at me, I couldn't get any bigger~ With anyone else besides of me~ And now it's clear as this promise, that we're making two reflections into one." _

_"Cause it's like you're my mirror. My mirror staring back at me, staring back at me~" _Litchi looked at Arakune with happiness. The crowd was applauding and cheering at the wonderful recovery.

"INCREDIBLE! I could see the love in your eyes Miss Litchi!" Amane praised while clasping his hands together. Litchi blushed. "O-oh it's not like that…hehe."

Arakune then offered his hand or insect hand to Litchi. Litchi delightedly accepted and the two of them walked back to their seats. The crowd was blowing wolf whistles at the two.

The TV for the last time was showing random numbers…beep…beep…BEEP! The score showed 67%. Litchi or Arakune didn't mind both of them were too happy at the moment, especially Litchi.

Ragna and Hazama raised their hands in the air.

"YES! We won the challenge!" Ragna yelled.

"SUCK ON THAT BITCHES!" Hazama shouted at the other contestants.

Luna gritted her teeth at Hazama. "DAMN YOU!"

"HMPH." Hakumen angrily hmphed.

"That's right boys! The two of you have won the special challenge! That means 50 points are allocated to you! And 30 points for team Kagura and Ada and 10 points for team Azrael and Platinum! Well done teams!" Amane announced.

"Now let's hear the current scoreboard before we continue" Amane added. "Currently in first place we have Ragna and Hazama with 50 points, in second Kagura and Ada with 40 points, in tie with third place we have Azrael and Platinum and Hakumen and Tsubaki and finally in fourth place we have Litchi and Arakune with -20 points." The crowd cheered with approval and disapproval.

"YAYYYYY GO RAGNA!" Nu screamed.

"Now let's begin the four last questions." Amane said as he pulled out more cue cards out of his robe.

"Just how many cue cards does he freaking have?!" Ragna questioned as he finally realised. Everyone placed their hands readily on the red buttons.

"How many murakumo units have been made so far?" Amane questioned.

*BUZZ*

"Thirteen, fourteen if you count the prototype I suppose." Hazama answered.

"Correct! There are thirteen known murakumo units. 10 points!" Amane commended. Hazama smirked, he then made a mental note that he'd thank Relius later.

Amane then gave out the next question. "Next question! x^2-10x+y^2-20y=-125 What does x+y=?"

"A…a maths question?! That's unfair!" Luna complained. Ragna and Kagura also internally complained as well.

_"I don't even remember the damn question…" _Ragna grumbled.

_"Dammit! It's been years since I've encountered maths_…" Kagura thought as he rubbed his chin.

_"I need a pen and paper or something…" _Hazama and Tsubaki thought, they couldn't solve a long problem like that in their head.

*BUZZ*

Everyone looked towards Azrael who just pressed the red button.

"15." He simply answered.

"Correct! 10 points to your team!" Amane said.

Everyone looked at Azrael with wide eyes.

"And here I thought you were just a bag of muscles." Hazama mocked Azrael. "I hate to agree with this asshole but yeah the hell?!" Kagura joined in.

"Heh, well I just think of the numbers as my victims." Azrael replied.

"Ah…I see." Kagura replied back. Everyone dropped a sweat. _"This guy really is a meat head." _Hazama thought.

"Anyways! Second last question…True or False! Jubei is the strongest creature on this planet." Amane asked.

***BUZZZZZZZZZZZZ***

"YOU! PLATINUM! You were the first one!" Amane shouted as he pointed at Platinum.

"IT'S TRUE NO EFFING SHIZZLE!" Luna shouted as she slammed the table. "MASTER JUBEI IS THE MOST COOLEST, STRONGEST, THE BEST, THE COOLEST…THE…THE…" Luna continued.

"Alright we get it!" Ragna slammed the table back. Luna slammed the table again and pointed at Ragna. "SHUT UP YOU LOLI LOVER!"

"I'M NOT A LOLI LOVER YOU-"Ragna was cut off by Amane. "CORRECT LUNA! Another 10 points to team Azrael and Platinum.

Luna hi-fived Azrael but this time she didn't get slammed into a wall again, she then stuck her tongue out at Ragna and Hazama.

"Now for the very last question of the third trial…What do I like the most?" Amane questioned as he smirked at the contestants. Everyone was thrown off by the random question. "Oh and this question is worth 20 points but 10 points is deducted if you're wrong." Amane added.

*BUZZ*

Everyone shot their head towards Litchi. "Clothes?!" She guessed.

"Incorrect! Minus 10 points for your team." Amane stated. Litchi pouted.

*BUZZ*

Everyone turned their heads towards Hakumen. "PEACE? ORDER?"

"…Incorrect! Hakumen! Minus 10 points for your team as well."

"HOW COULD YOU NOT LIKE PEACE AND ORDER?!" Hakumen shouted.

"Don't get me wrong I do prefer that but it's not number one!" Amane simply replied.

*BUZZ*

"Beautiful things?" Hazama answered as he closed his phone.

"Very close! But incorrect, that answer is too broad."

"Tch…that site lied to me." Hazama mumbled.

Everyone kept trying to figure out what Amane liked the most, even the crowd was trying to figure it out as well.

"!" Ada realised something. She then slammed the buzzer.

*BUZZ*

"Hmm? Let's hear it Ada!" Amane yelled into the microphone.

"…" Ada answered.

"CORRECT! That is the answer! 30 points to your team!" Amane applauded. The crowd cheered and some said. "Ohhhhhh."

Every contestant agreed with the answer.

"That seems right…" Ragna scoffed.

"Great work Ada!" Kagura grinned as he patted Ada's shoulder. Ada nodded back.

"NOW THAT CONCLUDES THE THIRD TRIALS! Let's hear the results!" Amane announced. "In first place we have…team Kagura and Ada with 70 points! CONGRATULATIONS!" The crowd applauded and cheered at the first place winners of the third trial. Kagura and Ada waved at the audience. "In second place we have Ragna and Hazama with 50 points!" The crowd cheered again for the male pair team. "Now for the third place…which is the last position left for the grand final…is…." Amane paused for tension.

"AZRAEL AND PLATINUM WITH 30 POINTS! WELL DONE! You two have made it into the grand finals!" Amane hailed while the crowd praised and cheered. Luna jumped onto the table and waved at the audience. Azrael just smirked.

Amane then turned to the losers. "This was a great battle and you've all have done well! Thank-you for your participation, everyone."

Tsubaki and Hakumen nodded. "No, thank-you for this competition! I've had lots of fun." Tsubaki smiled. Hakumen just nodded again. Both of them then left the stage while waving at the audience goodbye.

"Same here. This was a great opportunity, I'll be sure to enter the next time you have a competition!" Litchi also smiled and waved at the audience goodbye. Arakune gave the audience a peace sign.

"B-y…bye-"

Amane bowed respectfully and turned back to the audience. "NOW IT'S FINALLY HERE! THE LAST TRIAL OF THE COMPETITION! WE WILL FINALLY SEE WHO IS THE MANLIEST OF MEN AND THE FINEST LADY OF KAGUTSUCHI!" Amane yelled excitedly into the microphone. The crowd cheered with anticipation.

"The last trial will test your STRENGTH and your ENTERTAINMENT SKILLS! And, here's a twist! You're all on your own now! So good luck everyone! I will explain the details later on." Amane announced as the large red curtains closed while the crowd was still cheering.

"All on our own now hey? Well it was expected." Azrael commented.

"Well about damn time." Hazama stretched his arms.

"…" said Ada.

"Interesting! Good luck everyone. I won't hold back." Kagura smirked.

"LUNA so got this!" Luna grinned.

Ragna gave a dark grin and rubbed his hands maliciously. _"Heheheh…FINALLY! I can win this and humiliate that snake bastard!" _Ragna thought.

Everyone then headed back to the backstage.

* * *

**A/N: This chapter is shorter since it was part II of the semi-final. I think this chapter may be boring so I'm sorry for that. Anyways, the next chapter is the last chapter! I wonder who will win? hehe**

**And thanks for the reviews again guys it really keeps me motivated.**

** To Guest: I would of done your song choice but I've already written Ragna and Hazama's part before you made that suggestion, so sorry about that but I hope using it for Litchi and Arakune made up for it (though it wasn't as comical). One of my favourite songs by the way.**


	6. And the winner is

**A/N: Finally! Here's the final chapter :)**

* * *

Relius was walking causally down towards the venue since he was asked to go to by a certain eager green haired man. Of course he would refuse to go since there is nothing better than dissecti-…examining a fully conscious body but after a few more (few more is an understatement) pleas and blackmail, the puppeteer finally agreed to go.

_*Phone conversation flashback between Relius and Hazama*_

_"Aw c'monnn Relius it's just for a few hours!" Hazama begged for the fortieth time. _

_"I refuse to waste my time on such a pointless competition." Relius rejected._

_Hazama sighed. "Fine…Oh by the way, you haven't updated your facebook page in a while…how about I post a certain picture of a certain night from that party we both attended to last month?"_

_Relius gasped. "You wouldn't…And you told me you had gotten rid of that photo!"_

_"Oh but I did delete it! I just happen to have multiple copies of it so technically I didn't break my promise." Hazama clarified, Relius could feel Hazama grinning over the phone. _

_"…fine I shall go and observe your silly competition." _

Relius sighed. "_Ignis would have my head if she ever finds out…" _he thought. Relius planned to visit Hazama's home after this to have a little chat but first the competition. He arrived at the ticket usher place, gave in the ticket and walked into the venue. The puppeteer scanned the vast room as he walked downstairs to the front row seats where only VIPs could sit. Almost every seat was taken. As Relius sat down he noticed he was sitting next his creations.

"RAGNAAAA! WHERE ARE YOU? COME OUT SO NU CAN BE ONE WITH YOU!" The thirteen murakumo shouted.

"How could you say something so embarrassing…" The twelfth murakumo muttered, blushing slightly.

"Murakumo unit number 12's emotion levels is…rising for the wielder of the Asu-" Lambda spoke before she was cut off.

"EEK! That's not true!" Noel yelled at Lambda, her face is more red now.

Relius then turned his head away from the noisy artificial humans towards the stage. The lights suddenly turned on around the venue to the same stage used before and in the middle of the stage was the one and only Amane fab man Nishiki.

"HELLO EVERYBODY! HOW ARE WE ALL DOING TONIGHT?!" Amane yelled into the microphone. The crowd cheered excitedly in response. "THAT'S WONDERFUL! BECAUSE NOW WE'LL WITNESS HERE TONIGHT THE MANLIEST MAN AND THE FINEST LADY OF KAGUTSUCHI!"

"WOOOOOOOO!" The crowd cheered.

"IT'S RAGNA! RAGNA!" Nu screamed while clapping her hands frantically.

Relius sighed as he rested his cheek with his fist. This was going to be a long night.

Suddenly a large flat screen TV lowered down from the stage. It was so large that even the crowd from the back rows were able to see it.

Amane then stood to the far right of the stage and waved his arm to the large TV. "We have placed our players in a mansion BUT WAIT! This isn't some ordinary mansion…this is the Alucard mansion! Belonging to the one and only Miss Rachel Alucard! Who was actually a competitor a while ago! Here she is!" Amane clapped his hands as Rachel teleported next to him. The crowd also applauded. Rachel bowed to crowd. "It is with great honour to return here."

"The objective is simple! Find the exit, which is the red door that leads to a portal that teleports you back here!" Amane explained to the audience. Amane grinned as he moved the microphone towards to Rachel who smirked.

"However…it is the journey to find the red door that is the challenge. Once the first male and female competitor comes out then the winners are decided." Rachel gave a dark grin. "This does indeed test a man's and women's strength…that is your courage, and the entertainment skills? Well I think our players will not fail that." The crowd was silent.

Amane coughed. "Each competitor has already been informed and are starting at different positions waiting for the order to start. Of course each player has a tracking device and video cameras on them."

"How intriguing… I get to finally see what resides in that vampire's mansion." Relius commented as he sipped his tea that Ignis had gotten him a little while ago.

The TV screen divided into 6 smaller screens revealing the competitors. The camera caught Kagura scratching his butt which made some people in the crowd giggle and laugh. On the other hand Azrael was just standing there with his arms crossed, his face clearly told everyone that he was getting impatient. Platinum or specifically Luna also got caught picking her nose. Ragna was sitting down with his legs crossed, one arm was holding onto his Blood scythe which was stabbed into the ground. Hazama was leaning onto a wall checking out his nails, mumbling that he needed to get it manicured or something, this made Relius chuckle as he sipped his tea.

And of course Ada was standing there and staring ahead, this made Relius spit out his tea. "Ada? To think she made it this far into a competition…let alone even join one without Carl? Well now…" Relius said aloud. "Umm, who are you talking to Mr. Relius?" Noel asked. Relius just continue to sip his tea.

The twins came out from backstage to hand Amane a walkie talkie.

* * *

Meanwhile at the mansion…

"How the hell does the Rabbit keep this place clean?! Valkenhayn must've had a lot of spare time…" Ragna grumbled to himself as he observed the current room he was in. He's been into the Rabbit's house before but he's never seen a red door… but then again he remembers only like two rooms out of the hundreds he had passed through the last time he came here.

All of the sudden Ragna could hear the fab man's voice. "HELLO PLAYERS! Thank-you for waiting patiently I hope! Anyways no need to wait anymore! Find the red door! Good-luck!" So the fab man was talking through a speaker Ragna thought as he stood up. "Well about damn time too!" Ragna spoke aloud as he opened the door.

* * *

"Luna should we really be running? Didn't Mr. Valkenhayn told us to proceed the mansion with caution?" Sena asked Luna.

"Well duh Sena he was giving us a hint! It's called reverse psychology." Luna rolled her eyes.

"I don't think he was using reverse psychology Luna…" Sena mumbled.

"Just shut up and let me handle this! Let's check out that door!" Luna pointed. The door had a sign on it that wrote. "**No lolis or be prepared to be kicked out**".

"Out of all the doors you pick _that_ one?!" Sena spoke in surprise. Luna then turned the door knob.

* * *

Azrael was leisurely spamming 66 as he pass through each room. Sometimes he would pass through empty rooms, rooms with monsters which he would 'accidentally' crash into causing the monsters to fly away and really strange rooms he would not comment on. He admit he was impressed by the numbers of rooms in this mansion, he was pretty sure that he passed by at least fifteen rooms. Azrael continued on spamming 66.

* * *

Ada was slowly advancing through the hallway checking each room. All of them were empty so far.

* * *

Kagura was the opposite of Ada and only checked the doors that held his interest or looked like it would lead the way to the red door.

"Man this is so tedious..." Kagura yawned as he stretched his arm and stopped midway as he saw a door that peak his interest. "Well well well? **'Hot sexy ladies through this door?!'**?I'm your man!" Kagura grinned as he eagerly opened the door.

* * *

"Ugh…it had to be at the shitty vampire's house…it smells like freaking roses everywhere!" Hazama complained as he walked out of a room, brushing off flower petals that were on his shoulder. The room that he started in had roses everywhere.

* * *

Rachel smirked at Hazama's dismay. She herself placed all those roses there as a gift to her favourite person. (Yes that was sarcasm)

"OH come ON! That room is obviously a trap Kagura!" Makoto yelled at the screen from the audience. Carl dropped a sweat. "And he's supposed to be the head of the Mutsuki family…"

* * *

Kagura slammed the door right opened. "Where are the hot sexy ladies at?!" He yelled excitedly as he frantically searched the room, in front of him were three figures but they had their backs towards Kagura.

"Hot sexy ladies?" Kagura asked the figures.

"You have entered a chance room, sir." The tall lean figure on the right spoke in a suspiciously low mature girly voice?, the figure was wearing a long green dress and had grey hair with a pink bow tie on the pony tail. "You cannot leave this room until you have picked one of the three options."

"Aw man…so it was a scam…" Kagura crossed his arms and pouted. "Alright let's hear it."

The figure in the middle dropped a sweat. "Only you would believe such a- *COUGH* I mean, you have to choose one of us….ladies…and if you pick the right one then they will show you the right direction to the portal." The blonde figure in the middle explained who was wearing a hat and a blue dress, Kagura noticed she had a lot of visible bandages all over her arms and legs.

"What happened to you, darling?" Kagura asked.

The blonde figure twitched before she answered. "…food incident." She simply stated. "Anyways, please hurry up and decide."

"Where will the other options take me though?" Kagura questioned as he glanced at the large red skinned figure on the left. She was wearing a large red dress and had a little pink bowtie tied on top of her head. Kagura may be a perver- lady killer but he was no fool.

"One will lead you astray from your destination and the others will ultimately led you to your doom." The mature voice answered.

"Well that escalated quickly…" Kagura mumbled as he rubbed his chin. "You ladies won't tell me if I picked the right path right?" Kagura questioned again.

"Correct. This is a chance challenge…meaning it will test your luck." The mature voice figure answered again.

Kagura still rubbing his chin nodded in response. "YOSH! I got this figured out already. Only one of you 'ladies' are actually a real lady so basically I got to find out which one of yous is the real lady and pick you!" Kagura stood proudly and smirked.

"…"

"I'm taking that silence as a yes!" Kagura grinned as he turned to the two other figures since he immediately crossed off the large red figure off his mind.

_"Hmm…I can't inspect their meat buns…since they're only showing their backs to me…"_ Kagura thought as he rubbed his chin again. He scanned the tall lean figure.

_"191cm tall…78kgs…long hair though…but no ass!" _Kagura furrowed his eyebrows. He then inspected the middle figure.

"Blonde hair…" Kagura skipped scanning the height and weight measurements and trailed his eyes down the middle figure's body. _"Those thighs! That ass! Is this Noel?!" _Kagura yelled in his mind. "I PICK YOU! You are the fine hot sexy lady that the sign had described." Kagura declared as he pointed towards the middle figure.

"…To get to the portal it is near Hazama's starting point." 'Noel' stated.

Kagura grinned and winked as he patted 'Noel's shoulder and jogged away to find Hazama.

"You were meant to tell him the specific door Jin." Tager told Jin when Kagura left.

"Hmph. I don't care. He thought I was a girl!" Jin shouted as he threw his hat towards the ground.

"You have got to confess Mr Jin that his logic had helped him advance even though that wasn't what we were looking for." Valkenhayn expressed.

"Maybe he thought you were Noe-" Tager said before he was cut off by Jin.

"Shut up!"

* * *

Noel's eyes was glued onto the screen while eating popcorn as she tried to grab another handful of popcorn she noticed that she had ran out. "Huh? I ran out…" Noel muttered, she then turned to Lambda and Nu to ask for a share of theirs but they weren't present. "Huh…? Where did they go…?" Noel questioned as she turned her head slightly. Noel pouted as she looked at her empty popcorn bag then suddenly she smelt a new fresh batch of popcorn, she turned her head to where the wonderful smell came from. The freshly made popcorn was in the hands of Relius Clover, her neighbouring seat guy. Noel gulped as she watched as Relius was about to eat a handful of popcorn, her stomach growled. Relius noticed this and offered the popcorn to Noel. Noel's eyes glittered and reached out for the popcorn. "O-oh! Really?! Thank-you! You're such a nice per-". Relius swiftly retracted his hand back and ate the popcorn. Noel froze in horror as she watched Relius munch down on the delicious popcorn.

* * *

A cold wind passed through Ragna causing him to shiver. "Brrr! The hell? Why is it suddenly getting colder and colder as I keep going?!" He complained out loud as he continued walking down the hallway. Ragna decided that instead of checking every door in his sights he would continue down the hallway until he reaches the end.

"Man this is so annoying and boring." Ragna sighed as he kept walking. He then noticed a white paper on a door ahead of him. There was a small text written on it that Ragna had to get closer to read it. Ragna was in front of the paper and tried to read it again. "Seriously!" Ragna growled in annoyance as he ripped it from the door and tried to read it again. It read…

**"WARNING! Tearing paper from door will awaken the ghosts of the Alucard mansion."**

Ragna stared blankly at the sheet. "…HA! Hahaha…! That rabbit is definitely pulling tricks on me…yeah that's right…Hahaha…" Ragna assured himself while giving a nervous laugh. He then scrunched up the paper and turned around. A girl was in front of him.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKK!" Ragna screamed like a little girl as he jumped and covered his eyes.

"Hello Ragna the Bloodedge." The girl spoke.

_"Wait a minute! I know that voice…"_ Ragna thought as he uncovered his eyes. The girl in front of him was Platinum the Trinity who was staring at him straight in the eyes.

Ragna sighed loudly as he face palm himself. "Jesus man it's just you guys…don't freaking scare me like that!"

"I apologize, Ragna the Bloodedge." Luna spoke.

Ragna waved Platinum off and turned his back towards them and continued walking. "Yeah whatever, laters."

"Farewell Ragna the Bloodedge."

Ragna stopped walking and turned around. "Why the hell do you keep talking like-". As Ragna turned back to Luna she was gone.

"That…" Ragna trailed off. Suddenly something dropped behind Ragna. "!" Ragna shot his body around with the Blood scythe ready only to find the scrunched up paper rolling slightly towards him before stopping.

Colour drained from Ragna's face. He then withdrew his weapon and started sprinting in a random direction.

"NOPENOPENOPE!" Ragna shouted as he was running. He took a swift turn to the right and…

**BAM!**

Ragna had collided into someone.

"OW WHAT THE HELL?!" Luna yelled in pain while rubbing her head, she then looked up to see Ragna.

"OH IT'S THE PEDO! WATCH YOURSELF!" Luna shouted at Ragna.

Ragna stared in horror as he saw Luna again and pointed at her. "G-GHOOOOOOOOOST!" Ragna screamed as he got up and sprinted away from Luna.

Luna stood there in surprise and blinked. "What the hell was his problem? Luna is no ghost!"

"Who knows…?" Sena replied. "Anyways I told you so that room was dangerous!" Sena scolded Luna.

"Whatever fine. Let's see you lead the way then." Luna scoffed.

The previous room that Luna wanted to go inside had an enormous giant plant monster in it.

Ada was checking her twenty-fifth door and walked inside it since it had a note on it that read. **"Need directions?"**

Inside the room was a young woman with a paper bag over her head. However, it was plainly obvious who it was due to the meat bun size and those hottupantsu. The young woman was startled and stood up straight. She gave a fake cough. "AHEM! Umm…crap I already forgot the script…" Bullet muttered as she turned her back away for a bit and read a sheet of paper.

"…" said Ada.

Bullet gave an OH! And a Aha! Before turning back to Ada. "I see you are lost my dear competitor no need to fear! For I am...er…" Bullet trailed off again.

"…" said Ada.

"AH screw it! You're lost. I know stuff. Answer the question. I give you a clue." Bullet gave up reciting the script.

Ada nodded in response. Bullet placed her hands on her hips. "Okay! Who am I?" Bullet asked.

"…" This time Ada didn't say anything.

"Sorry I can't give you any clues. I know this might be a bit too hard of a challenge…I tried to tell Amane but yeah sorry Nirvana." Bullet tried to reassure Ada.

"…!" Ada yelled.

"OOO correct! That's right! Wow you're amazing Nirvana! The clue is that the portal is near Hazama's starting position." Bullet told Ada.

Ada then nodded and left the room to find Hazama.

* * *

"What's this?" Hazama talked to no one in particular. He then walked closer to the paper attached to the door. It read…

**"FREE EGGS AND THE RED DOOR IS INSIDE!"**

Hazama laughed out loud. "HAHAHHAHAHA Oh my god! Is that shitty vampire serious?! Sure eggs are my favourite breakfast, lunch, snack, dinner and supper but seriously?! HAHAHAHA! LIKE I'D FALL FOR THAT!" Hazama continued laughing so hard he felt a six pack growing.

After a few more minutes of laughter Hazama composed himself and casually walked around the mansion. He then heard something coming his way so he quickly went inside a random door and shut it behind him.

"LUNA WE'RE GOING TO DIE AHHHHHH!" Sena screamed.

"WAHHH! SHUT THE HELL UP AND HELP LUNA RUN!" Luna shouted as waterfall tears were flying out.

Hazama listened behind the door as he heard something huge stomped passed his door.

"RAWRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!" The unknown huge being roared.

"Hoo~ sucks to be them." Hazama mocked and sniggered. He was about to leave the room until a light glisten in his eyes.

"Oh?" Hazama wondered as he turned around. The light came from a fairly large vertical mirror that was a few more inches taller than him. Hazama then approached the mirror. As expected his own reflection was shown.

"Why hello there handsome." Hazama complemented himself.

**"Take that mask off. Halloween isn't until October." **Hazama's reflection talked back.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Hazama jumped back from the mirror. He stood there solid for a few seconds and then lowered his fedora hat to his face and gave a muffled laughter. "Ohoho… I see your game shitty vampire. Trying to beat me at my own thing?!" Hazama yelled at his fedora which was where the camera was.

"I'LL PLAY YOUR LITTLE GAME SHITTY VAMPIRE." Hazama's voice can be heard clearly from the TV screen. Everyone could see Hazama's face up close.

Rachel sipped her tea and giggled.

Hazama then approached back to the mirror.

**"Oh you're back! So how was the ugliest competition? I heard they didn't let a professional like you join. What a shame!" **Hazama's reflection gave a mocking shrug.

Hazama sucked in his teeth. "Ooo man that was harsh! Were you born on a highway or something? Because I heard that's where most accidents happen." Hazama retorted back.

**"You're so poor you ran for the garbage truck with a shopping list."**

"Your _mum_ is so poor she couldn't_ pay_ attention."

**"Your mum is so poor she couldn't ****_even_**** pay a visit."**

Hazama's mouth twitched at the insult. _"Dammit this guy is actually getting on my nerves…" _

"You're so ugly when your mum picked you up from school and dropped you at home she got arrested for littering." Hazama smirked proudly at his insult.

"…" No response from the reflection.

Hazama gave a wide grin. "What? Can't take a joke?" He questioned his reflection.

**"Yeah, I can't take a joke. That's why I can't take you." **The reflection gave an even wider grin.

"…"

***CRASH***

Hazama threw his fist into the mirror, causing it to shatter into a million pieces.

* * *

Rachel actually laughed out loud as she watched Hazama broke the mirror. "Hehehehe! Looks like I win Terumi."

"Popcorn my lady?" Valkenhayn appeared behind Rachel offering her popcorn. Rachel turned around to Valkenhayn and noticed he was still wearing the dress. "Did you not have time to change yet Valkenhayn?" Rachel asked as she grabbed the popcorn. Valkenhayn bowed, "That is correct Madam Rachel, but it is no problem as serving you is always my top priority." Rachel nodded, "You are always so reliable." Valkenhayn bowed again. "You are too kind Madam Rachel."

"Hohoho! Looks like our contestants are moving on with great progress!" Amane shouted into the microphone as he turned to the screen.

Relius gave an amused smirk as he watched his companion raging about, destroying random doors and poor unsuspecting monsters inside the rooms. Terumi had removed his fedora hat and now his hair is all spiked up. "Hmph. What a fool."

Noel watched the screen where it showed Platinum still being chased by the huge black monster. Noel shivered at the sight of its many insect-like legs. Not wanting to see the monster anymore she watched the screen where Azrael was, it looked like he was talking to someone.

* * *

"Give Tao food Meow!" Tao demanded as she latched onto Azrael's leg.

Azrael sighed. "Listen you cat girl does it look like I have any food on me? Just tell me how to get to the portal."

"Liar! How could you have no food when you have large meatbuns?! C'monnnnnn give Tao some food!" Tao begged even more.

Azrael rolled his eyes. "Fine. Let's see if I have anything…". He then searched his pockets for a while and finally he brought out a bottle. It was the 99.95% alcohol sake bottle he got off Litchi when they were drinking at the bar two nights ago. Litchi called it her 'LYCHEE SPECIAL'. He had forgotten he still had it. It was that one drink that was able to get Azrael messed up. The last time he drank it he got so drunk that he went and got a whole body tattoo. Yes that was the real reason why Azrael has tattoos on his body, that whole 'limiter' thing was a cover up. Though Azrael was glad that his tattoo wasn't so bad compared to other drunken tattoo stories he had heard. Anyways Azrael glanced down at Tao who was starting to bite his leg. He then looked back at the bottle then back at Tao. Bottle. Tao. Bottle. Tao. Portal! Azrael then shook Tao off his leg.

"Meow!" Tao meowed.

"How about this bottle?" Azrael suggested, showing Tao the bottle. "…it has 0.05% lychee flavour." He mumbled the rest of his sentence.

Tao inspected the bottle. "DEAL!" Tao grabbed the bottle off Azrael.

He stared at Tao as she was opening the bottle. He dropped a sweat. _"Meh they never said anything able harming an NPC with intoxication."_ Azrael then shrugged off his point five second worry.

***GULP GULP GULP!***

Azrael now with wide eyes watched as Tao easily sculled down the LYCHEE SPECIAL. "MEOWAH! That was refreshing! Thanks muscle guy." Tao thanked as she wiped her mouth with her paw. She looked like she had drunk water.

"How...Are you feeling fine?" Azrael was almost at a lost for words.

Tao scratched her face. "Meow? Of course Tao is fine! Boobie lady gives it to me all the time! …Or I drink it when she's not looking hehe…meow."

"Unbelievable…" Was all Azrael managed to say, he then shook his head. "Anyways, tell me where to find the portal."

"OOO A portal! Tao went through the one over there before." Tao pointed to a white door. Azrael grinned and patted Tao's head. "Heheheh! Thanks cat girl." He then spammed 66 to the white door and opened it. And as promised, there it was, the portal. "Heh…this was too easy." Azrael smirked as he jumped through the portal.

* * *

Noel watched as Azrael jumped into an enormous pile of sporks. You could hear Azrael going crazy from the screen.

"GAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH SPORKS?! SPORKSSSSSSS! THEY'RE EVERYWHERE! EVERYWHERE! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Azrael then unleashed his astral finish in the pile of sporks, causing his camera to blackout.

* * *

**KABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**

"W-what the hell?!" Ragna shouted as he grabbed the wall for support to stop himself from falling, as the whole mansion shook. Ragna looked to where the sound of the explosion came from, it sounded like it was far from where he was. "I wonder what happened...? Actually scratch that I don't." Ragna brushed off the explosion and continued walking.

He had finally calmed down and composed himself (or gave himself a mental block of the memory) from the ghost encounters. Suddenly from the corner of his eyes he sees… a large sign on a door that said, **"FREE EGGS AND THE RED DOOR IS INSIDE!"**

"SCORE!" Ragna yelled as he dashed towards the door. As he entered, he saw no free eggs but like he gave a shit anyways, however, there were TWO red doors and two VERY FAMILIAR PEOPLE.

"OH MY GOD IT'S RAGNA! ABOUT TIME! NU WAS GETTING SO BORED!" Nu yelled.

"Oh shit! Nu!" Ragna shouted as he was about to leave the room.

"Aww don't worry Ragna Nu won't do anything!" Nu exclaimed.

"Huh?" Ragna turned around. Lambda then nodded in agreement. "Nu wanted to see Ragna very much so Amane allowed her to see you as an NPC and under the conditions of not harming you or touching you in anyway." Lambda assured.

"What about you then?" Ragna asked.

"Lambda wanted to see Ragna too." Lambda bluntly answered.

Ragna scratched his head in slight embarrassment. "Uh…I see…well then what's going to happen now?"

"OOO Nu wants to explain it!" Nu shot her hand in the air. Lambda then nodded.

Nu then crossed her arms and stood straight. "Like okay there are two red doors as you can already see right? Well obviously one of them will lead back home and the other will lead you to the worst possible torture ever!" Nu explained.

Ragna dropped a sweat. _"Is that really obvious?"_ he thought.

"Like anyways, one of us would always tell a lie or always tell the truth so you like only get to ask ONE question to try and go through the right door. Nu continued to explain.

Ragna rubbed his temples. "So…basically I have to find out who is telling the truth and who is lying huh…AND I have to find out which is the right door." Ragna mumbled to himself.

"You could avoid the question and just go through a door." Lambda added.

Ragna nodded. "That would be too risky…if the wrong door leads to the worst possible torture ever."

"This is going to take some time…" Ragna thought.

* * *

"HAZAMA! I've finally found your ass!" Kagura yelled and pointed at Terumi.

Terumi then turned around to Kagura and saw Ada behind him. "Well isn't it the lady killer and puppet girl."

"Huh?" Kagura gave a questioning look and then turned around and saw Ada. "Oh hey Ada I didn't see you there!" Kagura grinned.

"…" said Ada.

"Anyways, Hazama I'm here to ask one question of you and I'll be on my way." Kagura said.

Terumi raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"Where was your starting position?" Kagura asked. Ada behind him then nodded.

Terumi eyed at Kagura suspiciously. _"Why would he need to know my starting pos-" _Terumi thought before it clicked to him.

**_"FREE EGGS AND THE RED DOOR IS INSIDE!"_**

**_"FREE EGGS AND THE RED DOOR IS INSIDE!"_**

**_"FREE EGGS AND THE RED DOOR IS INSIDE!"_**

**_"…THE RED DOOR IS INSIDE"_**

**_"…RED DOOR…"_**

"THAT DAMN SHITTY VAMPIRE PLAYING MIND TRICKS ON ME!" Terumi yelled as he turned around and sprinted back.

Kagura and Ada were stunned at the sudden movement. "HEY WAIT HAZAMA!" Kagura shouted as he chased him and so did Ada.

As the three players rushed to get to the red door suddenly Platinum joined them in the run.

"Where the hell did you come from?!" Terumi questioned Platinum as they were running side by side.

"RUNNING FROM THE SCARY MONSTER BEHIND US!" Luna screamed as she tried to run faster. Terumi, Kagura and Ada then stole a glanced behind them to see a huge black monster with hundreds of insect legs chasing them.

"HOLY SHIT! WHERE'S THE RED DOOR HAZAMA!" Kagura shouted as he just avoided being stomped by the large being.

"HERE!" Terumi yelled back as he quickly opened the door while the others followed behind him. Terumi and Platinum kept running towards a red door in panic of the large monster coming inside. The two did not notice that there were two red doors and both of them just went through the right one where Lambda was.

"MOVE IT DOLL!" Terumi shouted as he pushed Lambda aside.

"SEE YOU LATER!" Luna also shouted as the both of them went through the right red door. The door then shut after they went though.

Kagura and Ada were about to do the same but they both bumped into Ragna.

"Jeez watch yourself man!" Ragna scoffed as he pushed Kagura off him.

"Whoa sorry! Can you really blame me after being chased by some weird as monster?!" Kagura exclaimed.

"Anyways I got the question!" Ragna grinned. Ragna then approached Nu.

"Nu, do you love me enough to tell me that the left door is the correct door to take me home?" Ragna asked.

"YES! YES I DO!" Nu immediately answered. Kagura already got the gist of the situation.

"Hey I know this! The two path riddle! Damn Ragna that was actually a pretty good question." Kagura complimented. "Thanks for getting me the answer!" Kagura then winked and sprinted to the door. Ada then followed too.

"OI COME BACK HERE!" Ragna shouted as he ran to the black knight bastard. He caught up since Kagura had to open up the door.

Then all three of them jumped through the portal.

"OOOH! HERE COMES THE FINEST LADY AND MANLIEST MAN OF KAGUTSUCHI!" Amane yelled excitedly as the portal opened in the centre of the stage. The crowd was cheering in anticipation.

Ada first popped out of the portal.

"THE FINEST LADY OF KAGUTSUCHI IS ADA CLOVER! CONGRATULATIONS!" Amane cheered as he clapped his hands. The crowd cheered and applauded for Ada.

"WOO GO SIS!" Carl yelled from the audience. Ada nodded and bowed to the audience as they cheer her on.

The portal then flickered again. "HERE COMES THE MANLIEST MAN OF KAGUTSUCHI!" Amane informed the audience.

"IT'S RA-"

Unexpectedly a comet like sphere shoot through the ceiling of the venue and crashed inside where everyone was.

**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**

The whole venue was destroyed! Everything was in rubbles and a huge mess. Everyone was knocked out with swirly eyes everywhere. A pile of rocks were shaken off at the centre of the stage.

Kokonoe popped out of the rocks. "I'M STILL IN THIS COMPETITION YOU BA…stards…?" Kokonoe blinked twice and looked around her scenery and dropped a sweat.

"_Oh…_"

* * *

Meanwhile at the mansion…

Hazama opened his eyes. "Ughh…when the hell was I out?" he talked to no one in particular.

He then saw Hakumen laying down a few meters in front of him reading a suspicious magazine with a bag of potato chips beside him. "What the hell Haku?" Hazama questioned, he then noticed he was tied to a chair.

"OH SH- I mean I see you're awake snake." Hakumen suddenly stood up straight. Hazama then heard footsteps.

"I see that you are done with Platinum the Trinity, Relius Clover." Hakumen spoke to Relius as he entered the room.

"Relius?!" Hazama spoke in disbelief.

"Fufufu…you were caught into my altar the moment you stepped into that fraud portal, Terumi." Relius grinned at Hazama who was getting nervous.

"Now let's have a little…'chat', shall we?"

* * *

** A/N: Yay my first story is completed! Thank-you guys for reading and reviewing! I really appreciate that. THANK-YOU! Also, I'd love to hear any feedback for my first story :) Tell me how I did guys!**


End file.
